


Opposites(?) Attract

by Anestshia



Category: Naruto
Genre: Abuse, Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-17
Updated: 2013-01-15
Packaged: 2017-11-14 10:02:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 23,659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/514055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anestshia/pseuds/Anestshia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Naruto is Sasuke's best friend and Hidan is Itachi's, they both often spend time at the Uchiha's house but they hate each other. They can't have a conversation without throwing insults back and forth. Yet, the two brothers tell them that they have a lot more in common than they think and that they should get to know each other. Neither of them believe it until they end up locked in a room together and, having nothing to do but talk, they learn a lot about each other.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Getting to Know Each Other

**Author's Note:**

> Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto, i do not own any of the characters or the canon world they originated in. This piece is purely for amusement and i make no money from it.

“And then… BOOM! Apparently, Kiba’d crossed some wires or something and it all went sky high! Dude!” Naruto’s eyes got as big as saucers while recounting his exciting day in chemistry to Sasuke, reaching up to grab his shoulders for emphasis before speaking again. “It was AWESOME!”

“God, why are we friends?” Sasuke rubbed his forehead right between his eyes, trying to push back the headache that was forming because of his best friend’s over-enthusiasm. “But how is that awesome? Doesn’t that mean that you two have to start your project all over again?”

“You love me and you know it!” Naruto patted his chest at his exclamation before Sasuke’s next question hit him, making him wrinkle his nose in concentration. It took him a while but it finally hit him that Sasuke was right, a rather loud groan following the discovery. “Ohhhhh MAN! I’m gonna kil-” He trailed off when they walked into the living room and he saw two people there, Itachi and… him. “Man, what is you creepy neighbor doing here?”

“Hidan is Itachi’s best friend.” Sasuke answered, continuing into the room even though Naruto had stopped. “He’s probably here for the same reason you are, you coming or not?”

“I doubt that…” Naruto murmured with a frown, looking down at the floor. It took him a couple of seconds before he could shake it off, following after Sasuke with his trademark grin back in place. “Of course I’m coming! You said I could raid your fridge!” He jumped to the side when he accidently got too close to Hidan, holding his fingers up in the form of a cross at him. “Away, Evil!”

“Ohhh, fuck off blondie.” Hidan responded, his returning gesture nothing as innocent as a cross. He just sighed, shaking his head when the two younger men finally left the room. “Why is Sasuke friends with that obnoxious idiot?”

“Hmmm, probably the same reason I’m friends with you.” Itachi responded, having ignored most of the exchange, it only happened every time the two blonds saw each other, after all.

“Hey! I’m nothing like that moron! He’s so fucking enthusiastic and cheerful and… ugh! I am nothing like him!” Hidan just stared at his best friend then, as if he were begging him to agree with him.

“Enthusiastic and obnoxious, hmm?” Itachi just gave the other a knowing look at that, shaking his head at him. “Seems like he’d be just your type.”

“EWWW, no!” Hidan positive balked at the idea. He liked guys like Ibiki and Kakuzu, not flighty, spoiled kids that couldn’t keep their opinions to themselves! “He couldn’t be ANY farther from my type!” No, he didn’t go for happy, well adjusted, bright… with the most beautiful blue eyes and blond hair he’d ever seen…

Well… now that he was thinking about it…

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Hidan nudged Itachi with his elbow when he saw Naruto walk into the kitchen the next morning, grinning as he watched the other man walk to the fridge. “Hey, blondie stayed over again last night; do you think your brother is screwing him?”

“If that’s the logic we’re using, then I’d be screwing you, you know.” Itachi responded, never once looking up from the newspaper he was reading, sipping his coffee calmly after speaking.

“Ohhh, HELL NO!” Hidan stood up, pointing at Itachi as he spoke all too loudly. “No fucking way! If ANYONE is being screwed in this relationship, it’s your pretty boy ass! I don’t take it up the ass for no one!”

“Well, I’m certain that we all needed to know that.” Itachi responded dryly, Sasuke having joined them in the kitchen right before Hidan’s outburst. “But no, Sasuke’s not screwing Naruto, their relationship is platonic, as is ours.” He looked up at Hidan then, flipping the page of his newspaper. “Sasuke has a mutt he enjoys screwing for some unknown reason.”

“Leave Kiba out of this.” Sasuke responded, a soft growl in his voice. He was none too pleasant before he’d had his coffee in the morning.

“It’s better than screwing your teacher, hmm, Sasuke?” Naruto was handing Sasuke his coffee as he spoke, just grinning at Itachi and thinking his quip was rather clever.

Itachi didn’t even acknowledge it with a response, just humming as he skimmed through the news articles on the page in front of him. When they didn’t interest him, he looked back up at Hidan, continuing their conversation as if he’d never stopped. “Why are you so interested in who’s screwing Naruto, anyway?”

“I’m not!” Hidan just snatched a box from the table after that, stealing Itachi’s lighter right from his friend’s pocket. “I’m going to go smoke.” He turned away then, sneering when Naruto got in his way. “Out of the way, dumbass.”

“Fuck off, asshole.” Naruto responded, flipping the man off, laughing when that caused Hidan to storm past him. “Ohhh, I love it! It’s so easy to piss him off!”

“I just don’t understand, why can’t you two just get along?” Sasuke asked, sipping his coffee as he watched the two interact. “It would make mine and Itachi’s lives much easier, you know.”

“It would just be…” Naruto wrinkled his nose as he tried to think of the word, huffing when he couldn’t find the right one. “It… it would be unnatural!” He finally exclaimed, eyes bright as he thumped his fist against his chest. “It just wouldn’t be right!”

“Yeah… that’s logical.” Sasuke responded dryly, shaking his head a bit. “What is it that you don’t like about him, anyway? It’s not like he’s ever done anything to you. You should get to know him.”

“No! No freaking way! I don’t care if he’s never done anything to me, he’s still creepy!” Naruto knelt in front of his best friend then, shaking him a little bit. “Wake up, Sasuke! You know as well as I do that he’s creepy! He… he does all that… creepy stuff!”

“Maybe a little.” Sasuke agreed, just humming as he looked up at the blond. “But that… isn’t so important, looks can be deceiving. You two are a lot more alike than you might think.” He said, sharing a knowing look with Itachi.

“Hah! Me and him?! Alike? You have to be kidding!” Naruto was positive about that. There was not a single that was the same about him and Hidan, not one! “You’re both nuts, me and him will never be friends.”

“Maybe not.” Itachi murmured, putting the newspaper down once he was done with it and standing. “But, Sasuke is right; you two are very much alike.”

Naruto scoffed at that, crossing his arms over his chest as Itachi walked out. “Both of you, you’re both nuts!” He pointed at Sasuke then, almost poking the raven right in the eyes. “You’re a genius! I’ll say it again; you should know he’s creepy!”

“I know things you don’t.” Sasuke replied, standing up to reheat his rapidly cooling coffee, listening to the beeps of the buttons on the microwave before speaking again. “You should really just try getting to know him; I think you’d be surprised by how well you’d get along.”

“Psh! It will never happen, not in this life and not in the next!” Naruto had no inclination to get to know Hidan. Sometimes people just hated other people, that was just the nature of their relationship, there was no good reason to change it. “Maybe once you get your coffee in you, you’ll get your brain working again and see that I’m right.” He jumped away when Sasuke swatted at him, chuckling softly as he walked to the door. “I’m going to go wake up the mutt, see ya.” Naruto knew Sasuke would be in a better mood with Kiba around, he always was.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Naruto didn’t know how it had happened, he really didn’t. He’d just innocently been exploring parts of the house he’d never seen before when he’d smelled something amazing. When he’d gone into the room to investigate, the door had slammed behind him and he couldn’t get it to open again.

Then he had noticed where the smell was coming from…

They were alone…

He and Hidan were… alone…

Together…

AND THEY WERE LOCKED IN!

Naruto’s eyes were wide as he pressed back against the door, constantly trying to open it. As much as he acted macho and called Hidan creepy, he was genuinely scared of the man. He’d seen him do things… well, heard of him doing things that he wanted no part in! “Open… open… open damn it!”

“Calm the fuck down, dumbass. It ain’t like I’m going to eat you.” Hidan put out his cigar as he spoke, standing up and walking slow towards the door. “Just move, it gets stuck like this all the time. What are you even doing in here? I’m too damned tired to fight with you right now.”

Naruto did his best to look dignified as he moved away from the door, keeping his eyes on Hidan as he fiddled with it. “I was just exploring, why are you all the way back here?” He left off the usual ‘asshole’ at the end of the sentence, not wanting to piss Hidan off just in case they were locked in there for a while.

“I can smoke here.” Hidan responded, yanking on the door when he couldn’t get it to budge. “Mrs. Uchiha doesn’t like the smell and it’s too damned hot to go outside.”

“You could try smoking at your own damned house.” Naruto grumbled, crossing his arms over his chest. It kind of pissed him off that it was the smell of the cigar that had drawn him there; it meant that there was something he liked about Hidan. It made him feel all dirty inside.

“You know what? You can fuck off, blondie.” Hidan walked away from the door then, sitting back down on his chair and lighting his cigar up. “Get yourself out.”

“I just don’t get why you’re here all the time! Me, I have a reason. But you, you’re rich as fuck and have a perfectly good house but you have to be here ALL THE TIME!” It really pissed him off. Naruto knew if he had a family like Hidan’s, he’d spend every second he could with them.

“It’s better here!” Hidan couldn’t keep quiet anymore, standing and advancing on Naruto. “You think you know SO MUCH about me but you don’t know SHIT! Just because my family is rich, it doesn’t make us the fucking Brady Bunch!” He moved closer as he spoke, almost right in Naruto’s face by the end of the sentence. “Being rich doesn’t stop your parents from being assholes, dumbass! I have just as much as reason to be here as you do!”

Naruto was surprised enough by the outburst that he didn’t respond at all, not even to move away from the other man. But that quickly changed, anger welling up hot and fast. “You think you need as much an escape as I do?!” He’d never been good at sharing and he was definitely not good at sharing with someone he didn’t like. “I come here to get away from a shitty foster home where my “dad” thinks it’s fun to carve things into my fucking skin!” He pointed at his cheeks then, the scars long healed but still a constant reminder of what he’d gone through and was still struggling through because of a broken foster care system. “You come here because you’re a spoiled, rich kid!”

Hidan didn’t say a word even though he was clearly seething about the comments. He simply pulled up his shirt, revealing deep purple and black bruises covering at least three quarters of his side. “My pain might be hidden but that doesn’t mean it’s not there.”

That shut Naruto up pretty quickly.

The younger blond swallowed softly as he stepped forward, inspecting the bruise, wishing in some small part of himself that it wasn’t real. He’d had those types of bruises before; it was hard to breathe with them, much less move. “My god…” He whispered, starting to see Hidan in a new light. All the bruises he’d assumed were from kinky, creepy sex… had he been wrong about them?

Was he wrong about Hidan… just like Sasuke and Itachi had said?

“Weren’t you trying to get out?” Hidan asked, letting the shirt fall as he sat back down, picking up the moldering cigar and taking a deep drag. “Usually if you pull up really hard on it, it will jar loose. I don’t have the... patience for it right now.”

Naruto knew that it was probably a lie. With the bruise on his side, Hidan probably just… couldn’t do it. He’d seen him struggling but he’d assumed the man just wasn’t really trying… it must have just hurt too bad… he’d only seen the bruises on his side after all, what if that was only the start? Where else could he be hurt?

There were so many questions that Naruto had now.

He stepped a little closer then, swallowing softly as he stood in front of Hidan. “I… can I ask-”

“I was just fucking with you, I fell down some stairs.”

Naruto blinked at that, wanting to believe it was true. But he just… couldn’t. It hadn’t even been a good lie; after all, the shape of the bruises didn’t match. He’d seen falling down the stairs bruises, hell, with how clumsy he was, he’d had them. No… that bruise was a very distinct shape and it was falling down the stairs or running into a door or any other bullshit excuse the other blond would try to feed him. “Why are you lying to me? That bruise… it’s from being hit… hard by a pipe.”

“Fine, I got into a fight after school with some thugs, are you happy now?” Hidan asked, jabbing his cigar into the ashtray much harder than was necessary.

Naruto sat down beside Hidan after that, something he’d never done a single time since he’d met the man. Of course, he’d always through the bruises had been kinky bruises and he found that creepy. But now, he had to know more. He had terminal curiosity and he was sure Hidan could use talking to someone. He knew how hard it could be to hold it in and not let anyone known. He hadn’t even told Sasuke until the other had come to his house after a particularly harsh beating and had demanded answers. He didn’t know if Hidan had found a person like that to confide in. “If you don’t tell me, who are you going to tell?”

“Too many fucking people know already.” Hidan groused, just crossing his arms over his chest as he leaned back in the chair. “The last person I want to talk about it with is you, blondie. “

“Tch, being an asshole isn’t going to make me go away, I’ve done that trick.” Naruto responded, watching the other man with serious blue eyes. “Talking to someone that’s been through it is a lot different that talking to someone who can only imagine what it’s like. You have to trust me on that.”

Hidan gave him an unbelieving look, just reaching into his pocket for another cigar since he’d all but destroyed the last one. “Why do you care, anyway? Don’t you usually run away from me screaming, ‘Evil, evil!’?”

“As much as it pains me to say,” and it really did pain Naruto, “I think I might have… misread you. Itachi and Sasuke might be right… maybe we just need to get to know each other.”

“Psh, so they spouted that bullshit at you too? Those two are too fucking nosey.”

Naruto just sighed, sitting back in his seat. “You need to stop changing the subject. I’ve told you about me; it’s only fair that you tell me about you.”

“You barely told me anything.” Hidan responded, watching Naruto as he lit the cigar. “That little bit of a story ain’t going to get you shit from me.”

Naruto shook his head, tapping his fingers on the arm of his chair. “Fine, if I tell you more, will you tell me about you?” He asked, cocking his head as he leaned forward, feeling a bit of nervousness just at the thought of telling his story.

“I might.” Hidan replied, taking a drag from his cigar as he looked over at Naruto. “Depends on how good the story is.”

“Bastard.” Naruto grumbled, debating before deciding to tell him anyway. He was… almost a hundred percent certain that the other man would take after hearing his story. He just hoped he could tell it without breaking down like he had with Sasuke. That would be highly embarrassing. “Ok, well, when I was little, my parents died. I don’t know how and I’m not curious, that’s just morbid.” He didn’t see how knowing would help him even though a lot of people had told him it would give him ‘closure’. He didn’t need any damned closure.

“Anyway, I was put into foster care right after that; I was only a couple years old and cute as a button so a lot of people wanted me.” He gave Hidan a bright smile full of dimples then, showing off how adorable he was before continuing speaking. “Those were the good times, I even thought I was going to be adopted a couple times, my foster parents really seemed to love me.”

“God, I didn’t ask for your life story, blondie, just get on with it.”

“Just shut up and listen.” Naruto grumbled, resisting his urge to just walk away. It was hard talking to Hidan than he’d thought it would be. It was like baring his soul to the devil, he didn’t know what he’d do with the information. He sighed before continuing, looking at the far wall as he spoke. It had been Sasuke forcing him to look at him that had made him lose it the first time. “Well, everything went fine right up until I started to… mature. I guess I went from cute to… sexy.”

“Pretty subjective opinion there.”

“Shut. Up.” Naruto crossed his arms over his chest, giving Hidan a rather scathing look before looking back at the wall. “Anyway, once I… blossomed all those people that wanted me were gone. I wasn’t a cute little kid anymore, after all. So, the homes I went to after that were… bad. I ended up in this house with an older kid, a girl named Sakura. She was nice and all but… our parents were horrible. That’s the house where…” He gestured to his cheeks, sighing softly. “That’s where I got these. You see, Sakura was a couple years older than me and… well, the prettiest girl I’d even seen, to tell you the truth.” He chuckled then but there was no humor in it. He was remembering a horrible time in his life, after all.

“But, moving on. She was sixteen when I was fourteen. She was shy… and sweet… and he abused her. I walked in to see him… god… I went off. I was a kid, I thought I was invincible.” Naruto sighed, closing his eyes as he continued. He just couldn’t look at Hidan anymore as he remembered the past.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

_“You… what are you doing to her?!” Naruto’s eyes were wide he took in the scene in front of him. He just couldn’t understand what was going on. Sakura was crying but he wasn’t stopping. He was really hurting her! “Stop it! She’s hurting!”_

_He ran forward when he was ignored, jumping up and trying to pull the man off of Sakura. “Stop it! You’re hurting her!” He took the first hit like a man, even though it really hurt. He had to save Sakura! He just dug his nails in even hard as his lip started to puff up and bleed from it. “Stop it! You’re horrible, I hate you!” The next hit sent him flying. He didn’t even stand a chance; he was out cold when he hit the floor, Sakura’s sobs still ringing in his ears._

_When he woke up, he could feel cool, moist ground under him and his cheeks felt like they were on fire. He knew where he was… locked in the unfinished cellar. It was the way his ‘parents’ punished him whenever he did something wrong. At least it was summer time, the last time he’d been locked down there it had been winter and he’d thought he’d freeze to death._

_He didn’t know what was worse, the cold or the aching in his cheeks._

_He reached up to touch them, wanting to see if he could rub the burning away. He cried out when it only caused more pain, sniffling as he looked down at his fingers, not surprised to see them covered in red. “Hurts…” he whispered, shaking he looked around the room to see if there was anything he could use to stop the bleeding. It was then that he saw Sakura, she was lying on her back, not moving at all. He’d never seen her sleep so deeply. There were still tears in his eyes as he crawled over to her, shaking her to wake up. “Sakura?” He shook her harder, whimpering when she still didn’t move. “Sakura?!”_

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“Ohh god, please stop.” Hidan had his hand against his stomach, visibly paler than he’d been before as he listened to the story. “Just… just stop.”

“You wanted to hear it.” Naruto responded, his nails digging crescent shaped wounds into his palms as he spoke. “I’m going to finish this.” As much as he wanted to stop, he knew he couldn’t, finishing was the only thing that would get Hidan to talk. “Well, I guess you get what happened to me. He was pissed about me rebelling so he took a pocket knife and put these scars on my cheeks. He told me there were to signify what I was… nothing but a useless animal.”

“He told you?” Hidan asked, leaning forward a bit in his chair as he watched Naruto. “You weren’t taken away after that?”

“I’m getting to that.” Naruto responded, smoothing his hands over his pants before continuing to speak, his voice catching a little. “I didn’t find out until years later what had happened to Sakura. Apparently, after he’d knocked me out, she finally came back to herself. She fought real bad to get away to check on me but it didn’t work. He… broke he neck… then he buried her in the back yard.”

Hidan swallowed thickly, sitting back in his chair and trying to take it all in. “Years? You… can’t mean that you stayed with him… with that family for years after that.”

“Hey, what can I say? The foster care system is broken.” Naruto responded with a sardonic laugh. “That’s not the end. After that, he started taking it all out on me; there wasn’t anyone else to take his fists… or other things. Apparently sex didn’t matter as long there was a hole.” He just shrugged then, looking over at Hidan. “I was his… punching bag for almost three more years. I really tried to get out, I tried to tell the police that he’d killed Sakura, that his story about her running away to be with her boyfriend was complete shit but that wouldn’t listen to me. They all thought I was just a spoiled kid who wasn’t happy for what he had.”

“Three years? They really left you in that type of home for three fucking years?”

“Four if you count the year I was there before the homicide.” Naruto just leaned back, looking up at the ceiling after that. “I was friends with Sasuke the whole time, actually. I just didn’t tell him anything. It’s not manly to go crying to your best friend, you know.” He glanced over at Hidan then, giving him a knowing look. “It was close to my seventeenth birthday before he figured anything out. You see, he’d never come to my house before, I’d made sure of that. It was embarrassing… more than just the abuse, he was super rich and I was… white trash. I didn’t get why he was friends with me to begin with but, he was, and I was happy for it. Anyway, apparently he wanted to do something special for my birthday, a trip to the Riviera or something extravagant like that, so he came to my house to surprise me… and he ended up being surprised. I’d done something, talking back or gave them attitude or something and he’d gotten all pissed. I guess I was unconscious when Sasuke came in but he was still beating me.”

“Wait. This was near your seventeenth birthday? You’re not even eighteen yet.” Hidan murmured, shifting slowly. “This was…”

“Yeah, it wasn’t that long ago… less than a year. A lot changed in a year. When Sasuke saw what was happening to me, he ordered an investigation… which I guess is possible because his parents like own the police force. They uncovered Sakura’s body and found all my medical records from the hospital from the numerous times he almost killed me and… he’s in jail and I was sent to a new home. Sasuke wanted his parents to adopt me but I just… I couldn’t let them, it would be weird.”

“You went through all that. I guess… I can understand why you come here.” Hidan murmured, picking up the almost burned out cigar and taking a drag.

“Yeah, well, it’s better than it was; I just like it a lot better here. I mean, this family doesn’t hurt me or anything but I bet they don’t even know my eye color.” He chuckled then, feeling a bit better now that he was done with his story. He hated telling it and remembering how weak he’d been. “They’re just in it for the money.” He murmured, holding his hand up and rubbing his fingers together. “But I don’t mind. I spend most of my time here and chill out when I’m there. I’m just waiting for my birthday; I’ll FINALLY be out of the system.”

Hidan nodded, putting out his cigar as he watched Naruto. “I just don’t get how you can be so happy. I mean… you have every right to hate the world after going through all of that.”

Naruto shrugged, just shaking his head. “Ehhh, the past is the past. I need to look forward if I’m going to make anything of my life.” He just smiled then, pointing at Hidan. “Your turn, quid pro quo.”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Hidan just swallowed at that and looked down. He was still trying to get over what had happened to the bright blond, how was he supposed to tell his own story? Anything he said now was going to seem petty compared to that… but they had made a deal and, even if it didn’t seem like it, he stuck to his word. “Well… my story is nothing like that… but I’ll tell you.” He shifted in his seat, debating anything cigar. He decided not to, it would just be a waste of good tobacco. “It’s nowhere near as dramatic as yours. My parents are a product of an arranged marriage. They don’t like each other, much less love each other. They did their duties until they had me and haven’t really talked since then, I guess. I think I’ve seen my mom a dozen times that I can remember and my dad is pissed that he’s the one that had to raise me and all of that. He’s been taking it out on me since I was… well, younger than I can remember.”

Naruto just nodded as he listened, actually watching Hidan now. “So, it’s your dad that does all of this?”

“Che, stop looking at me like you think I’m going to cry or something, blondie.” Hidan didn’t like the… pity in Naruto’s eyes but he couldn’t try to pass it off as a fight anymore, the blond wouldn’t accept it. “Yeah, it’s my dad. He has big fists and an even bigger anger management problem. When I was little, he was more careful than he is now. He had this switch that stung like a motherfucker but didn’t leave really noticeable marks. He only did it on my ass too, so he could call it punishment.”

Naruto nodded, sitting back in his chair when Hidan stopped. Apparently he needed a bit more goading then he had to tell his story. “Is that all?”

“Well, he didn’t rape me or anything.” Hidan winced right after he said it, actually noticing how tactless it had been. Usually he didn’t care but that had to be a sensitive subject. He just cleared his throat, not daring to look at Naruto as he continued. “There were some other things he did that I didn’t know were wrong until I met Itachi. If I was bad and he didn’t have the energy to beat me, he’d send me to bed without dinner or lock me in the basement to do laundry so I could ‘learn some responsibility’.” He used air quotes, looking rather sarcastic as he glanced over at Naruto. “Then he’d get pissed when I turned his whites pink.” He tried to pass it off as a joke but it failed miserably when he couldn’t even smile, much less laugh.

Hidan stood after that, pacing back and forth across the room as he continued to speak. “He’d leave me locked down there until it was all done. Do you know how long it takes a washer and dryer to run? Sometimes I was down there for days, not allowed to eat or sleep. I’m just really glad there was a bathroom down there.”

Naruto could see him getting aggravated so he tried to skip ahead a bit. “So, I assume Itachi knows since he was pushing this us getting to know each other thing. How did he find out?”

“Damn bastard just knew somehow, just like he knows everything.” Hidan grumbled, shaking his head a bit. “Annoying genius.” He finally sat down again after that, relaxing back into the chair with a sigh. He was really tired and his pain medication was finally starting to kick in. “We met when we were fifteen. My school had gotten too curious about all my bumps and bruises and bullshit stories about fights and being clumsy so my dad transferred me. Surprisingly, even though Itachi is so much smarter that me, we were in a lot of the same classes. He figured it out like… an hour into us knowing each other and called me on it. He never did anything showy like Sasuke did but the police have shown up at my house when I haven’t called them. I guess it’s his way of helping.”

“Yeah, that seems like something Itachi would do.” Naruto chuckled a little as he thought about it, shaking his head. “I’ve always wondered how he just… knows things too. He apparently knew about me before Sasuke did, he was just waiting to see how long it would take his ‘idiot brother’ to figure it out.” He just shrugged then, looking back over at Hidan. “So… why haven’t you left if it’s still happening? I mean, I know it’s still happening by the bruise and everything… what happened?”

“I can’t just… leave. I’m the heir to his company and all that shit, you know. I’m still in ‘training’ even though I don’t want it. But who am I really kidding? It’s the only chance at a job I have.” Hidan knew he didn’t have any marketable skills and, other than the abuse, he really was a spoiled rich kid. “What caused this bruise?” Hidan chuckled a little then, grinning as he looked over at Naruto. “Fuck man, that’s an awesome story.”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

_“Your classes are your life, boy! If you don’t go them, I’ll make sure you have nothing! You’ll live as a penniless peasant, you’ll never survive!”_

_“Then why don’t you just throw me out already?!” Hidan yelled right back at his father, standing up for himself for once. He’d gone to his damned classes; he just didn’t do well at them! He’d just never been good in school. “I’m sure you’d be just fine if you did, right? You can have another kid this late to take over your company, right, geezer?”_

_“You better start showing your father some respect! I’ve given you everything, this is your duty!”_

_“My duty?” Hidan just laughed then, shaking his head. “Really? What have you given me other than years of torture and some nice toys so I wouldn’t tell anything about them?” Hidan grinned at the absolutely furious look on his fathers face, knowing that it didn’t bode well for him but he was having too much fun. “Ahhh, that’s right, if I don’t pass my classes, uncle Toshi’s kid will take over your company. What a shame that would be.” He could see the rage growing but it was so nice to speak up for once. He wasn’t a meek individual and he wasn’t going to let his father push him around anymore. He wasn’t a kid anymore._

_But then his father picked up a baseball bat._

_Hidan took an instinctive step back, noticing too late that he’d gone a step too far. If his father was using a bat instead of his fists, he was really pissed._

_“You will do your duty as my son, Hidan. You will do as I say or there will be no use for you, you don’t want to be useless, do you?”_

_Hidan swallowed a bit, taking another step back when his father advanced, bringing the bat down again his hand with a dull thump. But, true to form, he just didn’t know when enough was enough. “Fuck, you’re not going to do anything, old man. You said it yourself! I’m too much of a troublemaker, everyone would notice if I disappear from the news!”_

_“Shut up, boy!”_

_Hidan was braced for it but he hadn’t expected the old man to have such a good swinging arm. He was knocked back as pain exploded across his side, coughing up blood when he hit the floor. He didn’t have time to say anything before he was sucker punched right over his left temple. His entire world was pulsing and spinning as he fell to the floor. Two hits, it had only taken two hits and he, the best fighter in their school, was down for the count._

_“Anymore of that and the next time it will be your head, you worthless piece of shit. And mark my words, no one; fucking NO ONE will miss you!"_

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Naruto was wincing just thinking about it, his hand pressed against his own side. “So… it was a baseball bat, not a pipe… your dad is a real asshole.”

Hidan just shrugged, reaching for his cigars, his hands shaking a little bit as he tapped one out of the package. “Shit happens.” He murmured, lighting the cigar. “At least my face heals fast, that bastard of a best friend I have drug me to the hospital when I came over with that bruise on my face. That is an experience I don’t wish to have again. Apparently, I had a few broken ribs from it. I’ve been here since… he said I wouldn’t want to go home anytime soon. He’s right but I don’t know what the fuck he means.” He cracked his knuckles after speaking, picking his cigar again.

“Those things are going to kill you, you know.” Naruto murmured for lack of anything better to say, just watching Hidan as he sucked on the cigar.

“It’s stress relief.” Hidan replied, grinning as he blew smoke in Naruto’s face. “It’s either this or sex, your choice, blondie. I’m sure you’ll choose the smokes.”

Naruto just grinned right back, standing up in front of Hidan. “Just because you know my story doesn’t man you know me, maybe you should try me before assuming what I’d want.”

Hidan raised an eyebrow at him, setting the cigar down and standing, grinning down at Naruto “You shouldn’t push me blondie, I won’t hesitate.”

“Seems like you’re hesitating now, are you scared you’re going to hurt my feelings or something?”

“You’re the one who got all teary eyed, dumbass.” Hidan might have taken the bait a lot easier before he’d heard Naruto’s story. He was a bit hesitant, even though he’d never admit it. He might have played the part of a sadist but that wasn’t all there was to him.

“You’re just scared; I bet you’re always the bottom, aren’t you?” Naruto responded, trying to change the atmosphere in the room back to as normal as it could be.

Well, fuck that, Naruto clearly was serious and Hidan was more than happy to take him on… and prove he was NEVER the bottom! He advanced towards Naruto, his eyebrows furrowing when the blond stepped away from him with a grin. “Heh, so you’re that type.” That would just make this all the more fun; the chase was half of what made it good. By the time he caught up with the other blond, they were nearly half way into the room. He couldn’t help grinning when he grabbed him.

He just hadn’t expected Naruto to trip over the carpet.

He winced when they fell, landing on top of Naruto and jarring his side pretty badly. “Motherfucker.” He ground out, reaching down to touch the aching area. Apparently his pain pills weren’t as potent as he thought. Sex was probably going to hurt like a bitch but he wasn’t going to back down from the challenge.

“Genius move, Sherlock.” Naruto responded, shifting just a bit from the uncomfortable position.

“You’re the one that tripped, dumbass.” Hidan shot back, pushing himself up just enough that he could down at Naruto’s face. “Now, are you going to stop running or are you too much of a scardy-cat?” He asked, brushing his fingers across his cheeks.

“Che, you’re the one who’s all worried about my feelings.” Naruto responded, reaching up and hitting his shoulder. “And I’m a fox, damn it! I’m no weak cat!”

“He, I’m sure.” Hidan murmured, grinning as he leaned down. “Get ready, blondie, you ain’t never had anyone like me before.”

“Ohhh, I look forward to it.” Naruto responded, his hand gripping Hidan’s perpetually slicked back hair as they got closer and closer to each other.

But just a moment before their lips touched, the door flew open.

Hidan moved much faster than he probably should have, wincing as he stood half from his side hurting and half because Naruto’s grip had been hard enough to pull out some of his hair. He just cleared his throat, trying to keep his eyes off the other blond as he stood up. He wasn’t sure how he felt about the two brothers seeing them like that yet. “Itachi… Sasuke…”

Sasuke blinked at them, cocking his head when he saw Naruto rubbing the back of his own. “Were you two actually fighting, seriously?”

Naruto just cleared his throat, looking back at Hidan before speaking, giving Sasuke that answer he wanted. “Well, what do you expect, Sasuke?!” He asked, flailing a little before reaching the Uchiha and pretending to hide behind him. “We were trapped together in this room forever! I was trapped with the evil one!”

Hidan decided to play along, it would probably be best for both of them for the time being. “You’re just pissed you were losing, scardy-cat.” He said, not even thinking when he used the new ‘nickname’ that he knew would get a rise out of Naruto.

Naruto positive fumed, his cheeks puffing out as he flipped Hidan off. “Fuck you, asshole!”

“Never happening!” Hidan yelled back as Naruto stormed off, exiting the room himself just moments later. He didn’t want to be the one who suffered under the Uchiha’s barrage or questions about what they’d walked in on.

Sasuke just blinked as he looked up at Itachi, actually perplexed by what he’d just see. “Did he call him… scardy-cat?”

“Those two are acting strange.” Itachi murmured, looking over at Sasuke as he spoke. “For a fight, they looked relatively unharmed.” He stepped forward then, looking around the room. “And nothing is knocked over, that’s fairly tame for how long they were locked alone in here together… but why else would they have been lying on the floor if they hadn’t been fighting?”

Something was definitely strange here.


	2. Chapter 2

“Birthday?” 

“October tenth.” 

“Favorite food?” 

“Ramen, hands down.” 

“Favorite animal?” 

“Fox, red fox.” 

“Favorite color?” 

“Orange, what’s yours?” 

The question back caused Hidan to pause, a soft hum escaping him as he sat back. “I… don’t really know, to tell you the truth. I could tell you my favorite food.” 

Naruto chuckled softly at the confusion on Hidan’s face when he asked him his favorite color. He knew some people didn’t have favorite colors but he hadn’t expected it to be a question that would stump the other man. “Ok, then what is your favorite food?” 

“Spare ribs.” Hidan answered, tapping his smoldering cigarette against the mahogany ash tray, knocking the ashes off the end before taking in another drag. He held the smoke in his lungs until it burned, sighing as he released the caustic substance on a long breath. “Have to say, I haven’t found a single damned vegetable I actually like.” 

“Ahhh! Me either! They’re evil, vegetables are absolutely evil!” Naruto almost bounced at the similarity. Even though he and Hidan didn’t absolutely hate each other anymore, they didn’t have a lot of similarities other than their pasts. Well, his past and Hidan’s present. It still pissed him off every time he saw him with a new bruise and it had been weeks since the two of them had been locked in that room together. He thought they’d be further along in getting to know each other but it was surprisingly hard to get time alone together. They only had a chance when they were at the Uchiha’s house and that posed a problem simply because they were at the Uchiha’s house. As far as the brothers knew, there had been no change in their relationship. It wasn’t like they could sit down in the middle of the living room and have a conversation. Because of that, it was surprisingly hard to actually get to know each other. 

So, they stole time together, putting it differently, they were sneaking around behind their best friends back. Neither of them wanted to let Itachi and Sasuke know about them until they figured out what this new ‘them’ really was. It would be awkward if the two brothers figured it out and they ended up not being able to be friends. It was just best to make them think everything was normal until they got it all figured out. “Moving on, that was twenty, it’s my turn to ask questions.” Naruto murmured, grinning as he leaned back. “And you have to answer them all!” He chuckled at the look on Hidan’s face, deciding to start easy. He would ask him the harder questions later. 

“Birthday?” 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Naruto was tired enough the next morning that, when he walked into the kitchen and bumped into Hidan, he didn’t say a word, he just continued to the table and sat down with a low groan. It was kind of hard to be mean to the guy, even fake mean, at that moment after staying up just talking to him until nearly five in the morning. He was just pissed that his dumbass best friend and his boyfriend had woken him up not five hours later because they were ‘wasting the day’. He could just beat them for it. “Coffee…” 

Sasuke blinked at the exchange, looking between a tired Hidan and an even more tired Naruto. Neither of them had said a word. “Are you two sick or something?” He asked, glass clinking against the ceramic coffee mugs as he poured three glasses. He handed one to Kiba, carrying the other two to the kitchen table. 

Hidan just scoffed, rolling his eyes as he looked back at Sasuke. “It’s too damned early in the morning for me to deal with the moron.” It was the best he could come up with on the fly with how tired he was. “Just make sure those two dumbasses of yours keep it down, I’m going back to bed.” 

Sasuke barely stopped himself from rolling his eyes, shaking his head as he sat down at the table with Naruto. “Spoke too soon, apparently.” He murmured, poking the blond in the forehead as Hidan walked out of the room, slamming the door behind him. “What’s wrong with you? We went to bed early last night, shouldn’t you be bouncing off the walls?” 

“You and the mutt went to bed early.” Naruto grumbled, reaching out for his coffee as he yawned, his jaw cracking from the force of it. “Not that you slept.” 

“Hey, don’t take it out on me because you weren’t smart enough to actually go to sleep.” Kiba replied, leaning back against the counter and sipping his coffee. “You weren’t in your room when I got up in the middle of the night, what did you do, go down to the game room or something?” 

“Yeah, I couldn’t sleep and played some video games.” Naruto mumbled. It was as good an excuse as any, it wasn’t like he could tell them that he’d snuck to Hidan’s room and they’d chatted like chicks for hours. Even if they weren’t hiding their… whatever it was, it was still too damned embarrassing to admit. “Something in the next room kept me up.” He looked up at the other two men, taking a slow drink of his coffee. “Whatever could that have been?” 

Kiba at least had the good sense to blush at that, reaching up to rub the back of his head. “Hey, at least you should be thankful you don’t sleep in the same room as us anymore, right?” 

“Yeah, woohoo.” Naruto replied, waving his hand in the air before letting it fall against the table again. He just wanted to curl up in bed and go back to sleep like Hidan apparently was but he knew the two that he still called friends for some reason weren’t going to let him. He downed the rest of his coffee before standing to get more, muffling another yawn. “I think I need to start staying in a room farther away, ugh, I hear way too many things I don’t need too.” He actually shuddered a little at the memories, scalding his tongue when he took another drink of coffee. “Ouch!” 

“It’s hot and you know it.” Kiba responded, chuckling when the blond hurt himself. He just patted Naruto on the back then, grinning as he sat down beside Sasuke. “So, what games did you play last night? Beat any of my highscores?” 

“Ahhh…” Naruto blinked then, shifting a little bit. “Well, ummm… uhhh… just a bunch of different ones.” He couldn’t seem to bring the name of a single name to mind. That was bad, it just showed how truly exhausted he was. “I was too tired to play seriously; I played like shit the entire time.” 

“And that’s any different than normal, how?” Kiba responded, almost spitting out his coffee when Sasuke smacked him across the back of the head. 

“It’s too early for you two to be fighting.” Sasuke murmured, sighing softly as he sipped at his coffee. He let the silence linger for a moment before continuing, setting his cup on the table with a soft clink. “What are we doing today, the arcade, right?” 

“Yeah, then you said we’re going to go see The Hobbit. I can’t wait, dude! I’ve been wanting to see it forever!” Kiba pumped his fist in the air, smiling widely. “You got tickets to the eight o’clock show, right?” 

“Yeah, I ordered them a couple days ago.” Sasuke murmured, looking up when Naruto made a soft noise. “Something wrong?” 

“Uhhh, well…” The blond smiled awkwardly, just playing with his cup. “I can go to the arcade and all but… I can’t go to the movie, as much as I do want to see it with you two. I didn’t know the tickets you bought were for tonight.” 

“What’s more important than watching a movie with your two best friends?” Kiba asked, sitting down across from Naruto at the table and giving him a long stare. “Nothing! Whatever it is, you can reschedule.” 

“I can’t.” Naruto replied, sighing as he looked up at Kiba. It had taken him a hell of a long time to get Hidan to agree to this, he wasn’t going to back out on it now just because Sasuke had gotten movie tickets. He could go to see The Hobbit whenever he wanted to. “I umm… I have a date.” He didn’t know how else to put it. It wasn’t like they were going out or anything but they had agreed to do this together so… it was kind of a date. 

“A date?! No shit, dude?” Kiba almost knocked over his coffee when he leaned across the table, grinning at Naruto. “Who’s the guy? Dude! You know we have to meet him if you’re serious enough to blow us off to go on a date with him! Spill! Who is it?!” 

Naruto just groaned, his head making a dull, thumping sound when it impacted the table. He should have known better than to say it was a date, Kiba was never going to let it go now. As much as Sasuke was his best friend, Kiba was the one that was more like him… annoying and boisterous… and very pushy. He rubbed his temple when the brunet just continued pestering him, having to go as far as throwing his coffee cup at him just to get him to shut up. It was going to be a very… interesting day for him. He just hoped Kiba let it go before he had to make up some ridiculous story. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Well, so much for that, but at least Kiba had bought it. He’d felt like his old teacher from high school, Kakashi. The man always pulled some ridiculous story out of his ass whenever he was late getting to class. He’d never thought he’d have to do it himself. He was still shaking his head about it as he walked into the restaurant, one a lot nicer than he normally went to. It was also nearly three towns over, he and Hidan couldn’t risk one of their friends showing up and seeing them. He sighed as he sat down across from the man, taking in a deep breath. “Why is it so hard to get away from them? It’s like they know I’m hiding something and are just waiting for me to screw something up.” 

“Itachi is the same way.” Hidan replied, already sipping at a glass of wine, swirling the liquid in the glass as he watched Naruto. “He is very suspicious but I’ve gotten him believing I’m sneaking around with a teacher, like he is.” 

“A teacher?” Naruto asked, raising an eyebrow. He smiled when the waiter poured him a glass of wine, lifting his glass and sniffing it. It smelled very, very expensive. “Any particular one?” He asked, cocking his head. “Is he cute?” 

“His name is Pein.” Hidan replied, holding his glass up to be refilled, humming as he sat back in his seat. “He teaches a class in human sexuality about uncommon sex practices.” He grinned at the look Naruto gave him at that, taking a drink of his wine before setting the glass back down. “What? Don’t you think he’s the type of man I’d go after?” 

“I would have absolutely thought that a few weeks ago.” Naruto replied, humming softly as he looked through the menu. It was strange, he didn’t know if it was normal, but there were no prices. He halfway thought Hidan had made them do it because otherwise he would freak out about how much everything cost but he quickly dismissed the thought. Hidan was nicer than he acted but he wasn’t the type of think of something like that. There were probably no prices because the place was somewhere only the elite went, those rich enough not to care what they paid for a meal. “But now… well, I guess it’s fine as long as Itachi believes it, I think he’s the biggest problem we’ll have.” 

“He is a bastard genius.” Hidan grumbled, draining the glass of wine before setting it on the table again, the cup filled in seconds by the attentive waiter. “But you can’t forget Sasuke either; he’s already watching us like he knows something.” 

“Ohhh! That’s all dealt with already.” Naruto just grinned then, leaning across the table. “I let Kiba in on a few of his secrets; those two are going to be locked up in his bedroom for a while now.” He sat back again after speaking, giving the waiter his menu when he asked what he wanted, ordering a steak since it wasn’t like he knew how expensive things were anyway. “I might hate myself for it later but at least it gets his mind off of us and on Kiba.” 

“Hmmm, maybe you aren’t as much of a moron as I originally thought.” Hidan replied, handing his own menu over, ordering almost the same meal that Naruto had. “But don’t come running to me if you can’t handle them anymore. If either of them saw you anywhere near my room, they would know in a snap.” 

“I know, I know. It’s just weird for me.” Naruto murmured, ignoring the statement about him being a moron, Hidan was just trying to get a rise out of him. He just picked up the glass of wine he’d been given and sniffed it again before finally taking a sip. He blinked at the taste; it was much… smoother than he was used too. His first assumption had been right, the wine probably cost more than he made in a month. “I’ve never been one to hide a relationship; I’m more the type to scream it from the rooftop.” 

“Relationship?” Hidan asked, raising an eyebrow as he cocked his head. “Is that what you think this is… a relationship?” 

“I never said we were boyfriends that were madly in love with each other.” Naruto said, stressing the word madly as he shook his head. “But you can’t deny there is… something here. We’re on a damned date, dude.” 

“A date?” Hidan just hummed then, tapping his fingernail against the thin glass of the wine glass. “Well, I’d never thought of it like that. You said you wanted somewhere we could talk without those two interrupting us. I thought a restaurant would be a good place for that. Is this really a date?” 

“Well, let’s see.” Naruto sat back, looking around, watching the people at the other tables as he spoke. He was actually a little embarrassed. It seemed like he was taking this a lot… differently than Hidan was. He’d assumed when the man had asked him out to dinner, it was a date. If not, what kind of guy just asked another guy out to dinner, especially one he’d hated up until a few weeks ago! He shook his head, dispelling the thoughts before speaking again. “Let’s look at the way a date normally goes. The enterprising couple sets plans, dinner or a movie or a night on the town.” He held up a finger, indicating that they had done that one. “Then, they meet each other privately at this venue.” He gestured to the private table they had, mostly hidden from the other diners. “They enjoy their activity, be it dinner or a movie while getting to know each other better.” A third finger raised and Naruto sat back a bit. “Then the activity ends by one party or the other paying for both. I assume you’re paying for this because if you’re not, we have to leave now.” 

“Of course I’m paying; I know you can’t afford a place like this. Sometimes I think I can barely afford this place.” Hidan answered before blinking a few times, humming as he sat back. “You make a good point. I guess this a date.” 

“God, sometimes I think you’re more socially retarded than Sasuke is.” Naruto chuckled, shaking his head and finishing off his wine, setting it back down on the table. He was amazing by how quickly it was filled; there really was something to be said about going to a restaurant where the waiters truly catered to their customers every need. “Yes, this is a date so you better make it good!” 

After that slightly awkward conversation, their ‘date’ went on perfectly. The meal was amazing, at least for Naruto. He still didn’t know how to tell if Hidan really liked something. He was harder to read than he thought he would be. He learned a lot about the other blond over the night, the two of them spending nearly two hours at the restaurant, only leaving when the maître d’ politely told them that it was time for the restaurant to close. 

It was a little more nerve wracking once they got back to the Uchiha’s house. Even though they had both agreed their little outing had been a date, they didn’t know what to do. Naruto cleared his throat, standing with Hidan inside the kitchen, rubbing the back of his head. “Well, it was… fun?” He wasn’t quite sure how to describe it, it had been enjoyable, something he never thought would happen with Hidan, but he didn’t know if he should say fun. “I’m just… going to head to my room.” He turned away then, only stopping when Hidan spoke. 

“Doesn’t a date normally end with a kiss?” 

Naruto flushed a little, quickly getting the reaction under control before turning back to the other man. “Well, yeah… I guess so.” He murmured, walking back over to him. “First date, at least… second too. The third…” 

“Even I know the third date means sex.” Hidan said rather tactlessly, just looking down at Naruto. “If this was truly a date, doesn’t that mean we should kiss?” 

“Well, I guess but… it’s a bit weird now. It usually just hap-” Naruto would never admit the sound he made was a meep, never. His eyes were wide, his entire body frozen for a few moments. He could feel a hand in his hair, the other on his shoulder and lips pressed against his own. Even after challenging Hidan when they’d first… opened up to each other, he’d been freaked out. He hadn’t kissed anyone for over a year, much less pretty much invited them for sex. He still didn’t know what had possessed him to do that. 

The younger blond swallowed a bit, taking a few more moments before trying to reciprocate the embrace. He slowly closed his eyes, relaxing his body as he slid his hand up, one resting on Hidan’s chest, the other cupping the side of his neck. He couldn’t help letting out a little sigh when he opened his mouth and felt Hidan’s tongue against his own. He could still taste the wine on it, that rich, smooth wine mixing with the other man’s taste, one he was finding he really liked. He could feel his body’s instinctive reaction to the kiss, one he couldn’t ever remember having willing. It really did surprise him. 

Hidan was a very, very good kisser. 

Naruto didn’t really know how it happened but he ended up trapped between the counter and Hidan, the hand that had once been innocently settled on his shoulder pushing up under his shirt as their kiss continued. He didn’t even know if it was the same one or if there had been others that had led to this. He just knew that he was getting a little overwhelmed and he kind of liked the feeling. The wine was making his head a little light, making it feel like Hidan was stealing his breath just by kissing him. It was distracting enough that he didn’t even freak out when the other man’s hand dipped into the waistband of his pants. No, that happened when he heard a key being pushed into the door that they were standing only feet away from. 

The two men jumped apart as if they’d been scorched, Hidan disappearing from the room just as the door opened, Itachi walking inside. Naruto was still trying to catch his breath, his hair mussed and shirt still pushed up a little. He tried to play it off though, clearing his throat and straightening his clothes. “Heh, that’s the last time I drink, I didn’t know you were out tonight, Itachi.” 

Itachi just raised an eyebrow, humming softly. “I don’t even want to know.” He said monotonely, stepping past the blond, shaking his head a bit. “Just, whatever it is you’re doing, do it in your room next time.” 

“Of course!” Naruto replied, almost too quickly. He scrubbed his hands over his face when Itachi walked out of the room, groaning low in his throat. “Fuck… that was so close.” They had said they were only going to hide this until they figured out what ‘this’ was but it was a lot harder than he thought it would be. Really, they’d gone on a date, he’d been kissed well enough that he’d actually let another man get his hands in pants… were they dating now? Were they boyfriends? God! How weird would that be?! Just a few weeks ago, he’d still hated the man’s guts! He was jarred out of his thoughts when his phone vibrated in his pocket, pulling it out quickly and looking down at the message displayed on the screen. 

_‘Next time, my house, the bastard won’t walk in on us there.’_

Hidan’s house… that was sure to be an adventure. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Naruto waited almost a week to go to Hidan’s, not wanting to draw any suspicion so soon after his date. Kiba was still on his ass about who it was, if he’d just traipsed over to Hidan’s the day after, even the dumbass brunet might have figured it out. He waited at the door for nearly five minutes after knocking before he reached up, testing it. He knew there could be a security system but it wasn’t like he was trying to break in, he just wanted to see if the door was open! Surprisingly, it was. 

The foyer was dark when he walked in, unlike the Uchiha’s. Mikoto, Sasuke and Itachi’s mother, had made sure the house was well lit with natural light, something her husband nor children would have thought of. Hidan’s house was completely different; it was like they just hadn’t even turned on the lights in some of the rooms. They were pitch black, even in the middle of the day, heavy curtains pulled over the windows. He was just about to pass a closed door when he heard a sound from inside, stopping in his tracks and cracking the door, only opening it far enough to see inside. 

What he saw made him see red. 

Naruto slammed the door open before he thought about it, storming into the room. “What the fuck do you think you’re doing?!” He’d never seen Hidan look so… vulnerable. His normally slicked back hair was a mess, falling around his face, a bruise almost big enough to cover the entire right side of his face barely covered by the strands. He was sprawled on the floor, holding the side that had been hurt so recently and Naruto could see blood, too much of it, hidden under where he was holding. But that wasn’t the worst of it. No! His father was right there, kicking him harshly in his stomach, kicking him while he was fucking down!

“Didn’t you hear me, you bastard?!” Now, Naruto had never been one to really think about his own self preservation. Even after everything he’d been through, he wasn’t a good fighter. He’d tried but he’d never really had the chance to learn. He’d been more interested in helping people than worrying about himself. And, that was what he did this time, striding forward and standing between Hidan and his father, shoving the man back when he acted like he was going to kick the other man again. “Maybe you need to turn up your hearing aid, geezer, I asked you a question! Just what. The. Fuck. Are you doing?!” He slowed down the question, as if the man couldn’t follow him speaking that quickly. 

“This is a family matter, leave before you get yourself into more than you can handle, boy.” 

But of course Naruto didn’t do that. No, he stood his ground, arms crossed over his chest as he moved forward. “More than I can handle?” Naruto laughed at that, poking the man that he knew had to be Hidan’s father now hard in the chest. “You think you’re more than I can handle, old man?! Never! I’ll take you down! You fucking deserve it! How can you do something like this to him, to your own son?!” He hadn’t been expecting the man to react so fast. He thought he knew his type, a lot of talk but they would back down when challenged. 

Ohhh, how wrong he was. 

One second, Naruto was standing, strong and defiant in front of the man and the next he was halfway across the room, his head spinning and cheek burning from how hard he’d been hit. He coughed, shaking as he tried to push himself up. He had to have hit something on the way down; there was no way a simple punch could do this, right? He’d just gotten to his knees when he felt all the air knocked out of his lungs, having received the very same kind of kick that Hidan had, his head impacting rather painfully with the side of the bookshelf before he hit the ground again. He hadn’t even had a chance. His head was still spinning when the man spoke again, sounding like he was yelling through fog. 

“Tch, neither one of you are worth my time. Next time, your little fuck toy won’t be here to protect you Hidan, and you’ll get the punishment you deserve!” 

The slamming of the door when the man left cut through Naruto’s aching head, a low groan escaping him as he moved sluggishly, shaking his head to try to clear it. “Fuck… what a bastard…” This time, when he got to his knees, he wasn’t knocked back down… even though he did feel like falling over. Shit, he’d forgotten how bad it hurt to be kicked in the stomach. “God… where does he get off?” 

“I failed a… test.” Hidan was sitting up by then, wincing as he gingerly touched his side. It wasn’t as bad as it seemed, the skin having been broken by a rather harsh whipping… it could have been worse. “Fuck… I don’t even know how he found out.” He took in a shuddering breath, coughing a few times when it jarred aching bones. “What the hell were you thinking getting between us? He could kill you with one hand!” 

“I couldn’t just let him keep kicking you!” Naruto countered, groaning when the yelling just made his head hurt worse, reaching up to check for bumps. He felt like he’d been beaten on, not just hit once. He could already feel his cheek bruising, the telltale warmth and ache that he’d felt hundreds of times before setting in. “How the hell is this punishment for failing a test? Doesn’t he know that’s what makeup tests are for?!” 

“He doesn’t see it like that.” Hidan grunted once he got to his feet, stumbling a bit before getting his footing. He just breathed for a moment, holding his hand against the wound on his side, slowly walking over to Naruto and holding out his other one for him. “Come on, I’ve got bruise cream and pain killers in my room. But your head’s still going to hurt like a motherfucker for a while, nothing will stop it.” 

Naruto accepted the help up, pressing his hand against his stomach with a wince. “Shit, he really kicks hard, doesn’t he?” He grumbled the entire way up to the other blonds’ room, groaning as he fell back on his bed. “How many times did he do that to you? How can you still walk?” 

“I’m used to it.” Hidan said, sighing as he disappeared into his bathroom, coming back with a jar and a bottle of pills. He dropped them on the bed beside Naruto, walking to his mini-fridge and pulling out two bottles of water, throwing one to the other man before settling on the bed beside him. “But he hasn’t been this bad in a while… must have something going on other than me failing a test.” 

Naruto just scoffed, grabbing the water and debating if it was worth it to try to take the pills lying down, even with the drowning risk. “Doesn’t give him the right to use you as a punching bag.” He replied, grunting when he decided to sit up, popping three of the aspirin in his mouth, swallowing them with a large mouthful of water before looking over at Hidan. “Hey ummm… I’m sorry… I’m sorry you have to go through this.” 

“Che, don’t go all pansy on me now.” Hidan grumbled before downing his own pills, wiping his mouth after drinking almost half the bottle of water with them. He’d been jumped right after he’d walked into the house and he’d been thirsty then. “Everyone’s got shit they have to deal with, this is just my shit.” 

“No, when people talk about their ‘shit’ to deal with, it’s not being able to afford their mortgage or something like that, not being used as a punching bag by their dad!” Naruto huffed, squeezing the water bottle hard, the plastic crackling under his hand. He took in a deep breath, blowing it out slowly to calm himself down. “Do you have first aid supplies? You need to at least bandage that one your side.” 

Hidan looked down, blinking a few times as if he hadn’t really thought of that before. “Ahhh, yeah, in the bathroom.” He murmured, downing the rest of his water and tossing the bottle in the trash before shifting. “I’ll get them.” 

“Naw, I got it.” After the initial shock, Naruto was feeling a bit better. Yeah, he still hurt like hell but he was a hundred percent certain that he could move easier than Hidan. He rubbed his stomach before making himself stand, heading towards the bathroom, calling back over his shoulder. “Where are they in here?” 

“Under the sink, little box with a red cross on the top.” Hidan answered, too drained to answer with a smartass comment like he normally would. “I have some of that peroxide shit in the cabinet over the sink, it’s supposed to help, right?” 

“Naw, it stings like a bitch and can actually hurt you.” Naruto answered, grabbing the first aid kit and a cloth, wetting it under the water. “During one of my many visits to the hospital, a doctor told me it can harm the tissue and delay healing so I haven’t used the stuff since, well, unless something’s infected. But as long as you clean it right, it won’t get infected.” He said as he walked into the room, blinking at the look on Hidan’s face. “What?” 

“You actually sounded smart for a minute there.” Hidan replied, blinking few times. “It was strange.” 

“Ohhh shut up.” Naruto threw the towel at him, huffing as he sat down on the bed, opening the first aid kit to see what was inside of it. “Just get your shirt off and clean that off - not a damned word!” He could already tell Hidan was planning on teasing him and he wasn’t going to let him, not right then. “Just trying to help your sorry ass and this is the thanks I get for it.” He grumbled under his breath, pulling out the antibiotic ointment and bandages he’d need, looking up to make sure Hidan was doing what he said. He swallowed when he saw he was having trouble getting his shirt off, wincing at the whip marks he could see covering his side, the other spotted with bruises. “Here… let me help.” 

He shifted over, almost straddling Hidan’s lap as he pulled his shirt off, pulling the back up so he could pull it forward without making him lift his arms, sighing as he dropped it on the ground. “Just lay back.” He pushed a bit on the man’s shoulder, not getting much resistance before he laid down, lying on his bruised side so Naruto could see his wounded side better. He settled beside him but it proved to be too awkward, leading him to just straddle his waist and sit, leaning over him and dabbing at the broken open welt. “Whips and bats and fists… your dad is a real dick.” 

Hidan winced a little when the other man pushed down a bit too hard on the cut but didn’t say a word, sighing as he looked to the side. “Yeah, well, there’s a reason my mom doesn’t get in his way.” He murmured, reaching up to rub his eyes, sighing when he hit the bruise on his face. “Hell, I’m going to look like shit for a while again.” 

“It could have been worse.” Naruto felt sick to his stomach thinking about what could have happened if he hadn’t showed up when he did. It wasn’t because he liked Hidan or something; he’d feel just as sick for a stranger. No one deserved to go through this. Parents were supposed to love their kids, his parents had loved him. Even though they died when he was young, he could still remember loving, warm hugs. He had to wonder if Hidan had ever gotten that. “I think your dad needs beaten down, his hands should be broken, legs too while we’re at it.” 

“Yeah…” Hidan sighed as he watched him, swallowing softly and rolling a bit more to the side when prompted as Naruto taped the band aid on his side. He just looked up then, his head hurting bad enough that he wasn’t really thinking about what he was saying… or he definitely wouldn’t have said it. “Why… are you being so nice to me?” 

Naruto blinked at the question, swallowing as he shifted off of Hidan’s lap, settling back down on the bed. He just shrugged then and picked up the bruise cream, passing the jar from hand to hand. “No one deserves to go through this.” He mumbled, sighing as he looked down at him. “I wasn’t much better… I was an ass to you because I didn’t know what you were going through…” He sighed then, shaking his head a little bit. “I’m just nice to everyone, ok?! Just deal with it!” 

Hidan chuckled, wincing when it made his bruises ache even more, reaching out for the jar that Naruto was just playing with. “Fine, fine, you’re nice to everyone.” He murmured, dipping his fingers in the bruise cream and raising it to Naruto’s cheek, acting like it was the most natural thing in the world for him to do. 

They both knew better but they could pretend. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

After taking a half an hour to clean themselves up, both males had decided that, even with the risk of one of the brothers walking in, it was safer for them to stay at the Uchiha’s house. They didn’t even think to approach the house separately, both of them standing at the door when it was wrenched open. Naruto jumped back just as Kiba strode out, his eyes wide when the brunet just stared at him, looking between him and Hidan like he couldn’t figure out what the hell was going on. 

“Did you two get in a fight or something?” Kiba asked, sighing as he watched them. “You did, didn’t you, fuck, Sasuke and Itachi are going to be pissed!” 

“The only thing I’m pissed about you is you leaving our bedroom in a huff.” Sasuke responded, sighing when he saw the two men. “But you really did wail on each other, didn’t you? Really, it’s not that hard to get along. You two should try it sometime. Just… just fix this, leave me alone until then.” He was clearly annoyed enough by something else that they were the last thing on his mind. He just reached out after that, grabbing Kiba’s arm. “We were not done with our conversation.” 

Kiba flailed as he was drug off by the tight grip on his arm, reaching for Naruto. “You’ve got to save me dude! He’s going to kill me!” 

Naruto just raised an eyebrow, cocking his head a little bit. “You asked for it man.” He murmured, taking a step forward and jumping when Itachi suddenly appeared. “Ahhh, hi…” 

“I don’t care what you two did or what actually happened, but could you at least try to pretend like you can get along? Sasuke is becoming unbearable.” Itachi said, shaking his head at them. “And if this was something else entirely.” He looked between the two of them, crossing his arms over his chest. “Maybe you should just fess up before he drives Kiba insane.” 

Naruto made a soft sound when Itachi walked away, brushing between the two of them before continuing down the steps. He swallowed thickly, shifting a little bit before looking up at Hidan. “He can’t know… can he?” He asked, watching the elder Uchiha’s retreating form, clearing his throat nervously. “What do we do?” 

“We can’t worry about what we can’t change.” Hidan said simply, turning towards the door, taking a deep breath before he stepped inside. “All it will do is give you an ulcer or some shit.” He finished before walking away, not even giving Naruto a backwards glance. 

The younger man knew why that was. Sasuke was still in the house and he could be watching and, who knew, he wouldn’t put it past the Uchiha’s to have video surveillance in the house. Hmmm, they should have thought about that before making out in the kitchen… Naruto shook the thought away, sighing as he stepped into the house himself, closing the door behind himself. He still didn’t know what was going to happen and it really bothered him.

He just hoped Itachi didn’t figure it out before they did. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Later that night, Naruto was awoken by the telltale sound of a slam in the room beside him, followed by a low moan. Apparently, Sasuke and Kiba had gotten over whatever the hell they were fighting about. Lovely. He rolled over, trying to go back to sleep but that was definitely not happening. His head was hurting again and the increased noise in the next room definitely wasn’t helping. He pulled a pillow over his head only to quickly remove it when it reminded him just how much his cheek hurt. “Well, hell. What now?” 

He sat up when the bed started creaking in a certain rhythm, groaning as he covered his ears. “Well, shit, I don’t need to hear that crap.” They were his two best friends; he sure as hell didn’t need to know when they were having sex! The next moan caused him to jump out of bed and grab his shirt. He yanked the piece of clothing on irritably, grumbling as he walked out of the room. “I really have to get a room further away, maybe in Itachi’s wing. He never makes a lot of noise, right?” 

The blond wasn’t quite sure how it had happened but his wandering led him straight to Hidan’s door. He stood outside it awkwardly, looking across the hall to Itachi’s before back at Hidan’s. He knew the elder Uchiha had never come home so it was safe enough for him to go in… he just didn’t know if he should. Was their… relationship steady enough for this? It hadn’t been more than a month since he’d sworn that he would never, ever go near the other blonds’ room. The decision was taken from him when the door suddenly opened, Hidan looking just as surprised as he was. “Ahh… hi…” 

Hidan blinked a few times, looking just as sleep mussed as Naruto did. He reached up, trying to get his hair smoothed back like he liked it instead of falling all around his face. “Hi. What are you doing?” 

Naruto reached up, rubbing the back of his head nervously, shifting from foot to foot in front of the other man. “Well… Kiba and Sasuke sound like they’re trying to break through the wall and… I was wandering and I just kind of… ended up here…” 

“You just ended up here?” Hidan asked, rubbing his uninjured eye, trying to get himself thinking clearly again. He shifted, clearly his throat a little bit before stepping back. “Umm… did you want to… come in or something?” 

Naruto made a soft sound then, his eyes wide as he looked up at Hidan. “Come… come in? Ohh! Sure!” He said, looking down at Hidan’s side, suddenly gesturing towards it. “I could change your bandage and everything, right? You probably need more pain pills too! Is that why you were up? Did I stop you?” 

“Naw, I just thought I heard something, I wasn’t really sleeping.” Hidan replied, trying to keep up with everything Naruto had just said. “You talk fast like that even when you’re tired? Isn’t being so hyper all the time exhausting?” 

“Umm, no, not really.” Naruto answered, looking down as he stepped into the room, swallowing when Hidan closed the door behind him. Before, it would have scared the shit out of him. Now, it just made him nervous. At least, before, he’d know how their encounters would go. They would see each other, their guards would rise, they’d trade insults and names then it would be over. Now there was talking and getting to know each other and… kissing… He cleared his throat, shaking his head a little bit. No, he couldn’t think about that right now. 

“So… do you want me to change your bandage?” He asked, walking towards the bathroom attached to Hidan’s room. He knew there would be a first aid kit there, one that was probably better than the one at Hidan’s house. The Uchiha’s made sure to always keep those types of supplies around; apparently, their children hadn’t been quite so graceful when they were younger. “I’m sure they have the stuff you need in here.” 

Hidan sighed, shaking his head as he sat back down on his bed. “No, it’s really fine, changing it to many times will just open it up to infection.” He murmured, watching as the younger man stopped halfway through the bathroom door, clearly not knowing what to do. “Just… come over here and lay down. I think we could both use some more sleep. I have my alarm set for early so I can take more pills so… Sasuke and Itachi will never know.” 

Naruto hesitated but nodded, turning around slowly, flipping off the bathroom light before heading back towards Hidan’s bed, the single lamp lit beside it making it so he didn’t run into anything. He didn’t know why he was so nervous, it wasn’t like Hidan was going to jump him, tie him down to the bed and force him to have sex. He highly doubted the man was in any condition to do that. But still, that didn’t stop the irrational fear. He’d never had much luck getting into bed with other men. The only one he’d been safe with was Sasuke and it wasn’t like they made a habit of it. Sasuke had only done it because of his nightmares; he’d been tired of running to the next room every time he screamed. 

“God, are you debating your entire life standing there? Just get in bed; I’m not going to bite you or something.” Hidan rolled his eyes before he laid back, carefully moving on the bed until he was laying flat on his back, his eyes closing. “My head hurts, I’m not going to jump you or something.” 

Naruto jumped a little when Hidan spoke, nodding before moving quickly around to the other side of the bed, sighing as he slipped under the covers. He knew his shirt would annoy him a little bit but he wasn’t going to strip beside Hidan. They definitely weren’t that far along in their relationship. “Ahh yeah, I think I know a little how you feel.” He murmured, shifting a little bit. “I really…” He winced, shifting a little bit. He’d already said he was sorry he had to go through this, what else should say? “Never mind… let’s just get some sleep.” 

Hidan nodded his head in agreement, tilting his head to look over at Naruto as the other blond curled up on his side. “Yeah, as long as we get up when the alarm goes off, we’ll be fine.” He pulled the blanket up a little bit before settling down to sleep, feeling just as awkward as Naruto in this very unique situation. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

But it wasn’t the alarm that woke him. No, less than an hour later, Hidan was awoken by Naruto whining and jerking in his sleep. He blinked as he sat up, wincing at the burning pull that movement caused in his side. He rubbed the area a little before reached over and shaking the trembling blond, trying to get him to wake up. “Naruto, come on, what the hell’s going on?” He shook the younger man a little harder, pushing himself closer to him when it looked like he’d cry and Naruto start muttering in his sleep, something along the lines of ‘please, stop.’. “Hell, you didn’t tell me everything… did you?” It was probably stupid but his next thought was to lean down and kiss him, like it would help when he was dreaming of being raped. 

The shock of the kiss actually did wake Naruto up, his eyes flying open as he jerked, pushing their lips together painfully, one of teeth cutting the inside of his lip from the force of the move. He’d just known it was wrong, as many times as his ‘father’ had taken him, he’d never kissed him. No, that was too intimate, too… personal. But still, it hadn’t been the smartest way to wake him from the dream but… at least Hidan had tried. He pushed the man away with a shaky hand, his voice raspy as he spoke, like he actually had been screaming. “I… I’m sorry…” He could still feel tears on his cheeks, proving to him that it had been one of the worst nightmares he’d had in a while. He’d really thought he had them under control. 

“Nothin’ to be sorry about.” Hidan mumbled, clearing his throat as he leaned back, his side hurting from holding himself in the awkward position. “You all right now?” He asked, trying to sound annoyed but it came out showing the concern he actually felt. 

“I’m fine.” Naruto responded, wiping away the tears, clearing his throat before trying to speak again. “Thanks for umm… waking me up… and all that.” He murmured, swallowing thickly. “Should I…” He didn’t want to finish the statement. He really didn’t want to know if Hidan wanted him to leave now because he didn’t want too. So he spoke before thinking about, something that shocked even him. “You should kiss me again.” 

Hidan was clearly shocked by it, his eyes wide as he looked over at Naruto. “You… want me to kiss you?” He asked, shifting a little bit. “I only did that to umm… wake you up.” He murmured, shifting a bit. “You don’t have to want too-”

“I want you to kiss me.” Naruto interrupted, blushing a bit as he looked over at Hidan. He knew it was strange and so very unlike him but… he really, truly did want the other man to kiss him. When he wasn’t having nightmares, he was dreaming about those much too short kisses that they’d had after their first date. He’d really liked them; he wasn’t going to deny that. They’d made him feel… nice. Right now, he really, really needed to feel nice. “Hidan, don’t you want to kiss me?” 

Well, that didn’t take long. Just seconds after saying the words, Naruto felt lips on his own again, a soft sound escaping at the way Hidan was almost lying on top of him. It was probably more comfortable for him that way, he just hadn’t expected it. It took him a moment before he reciprocated, a soft noise escaping him as he reached up, very slowly wrapping his arms around the other man’s neck as he kissed him back. 

This one was just as good as the last, the small pain from his split lip completely forgotten as he pressed up against Hidan, a soft sigh escaping him as he opened the mouth and let the elder man take control once again. Hidan… he did things with his tongue that Naruto just didn’t know how they were possible. But there was something… different about this kiss, even from their kisses in the kitchen. Maybe it was the fact that they were on a bed, that there was weight on top of him that didn’t scare the shit out of him. Maybe it was just that it was Hidan and he liked him more than he was willing to admit, who the hell knew?

He was breathing heavily when Hidan finally pulled back, blinking a few times as he looked up at him. “Damn, you’re a good kisser.” He yanked him down again, trying to take control of this kiss, one of his hands fisting in the other man’s hair as he pressed up against him. But, ultimately, it failed and he was pressed back against the bed, strong hands on his shoulders as a the other man’s mouth ate at his own, making his head spin and his body react in ways they never had to another male. 

He couldn’t help the little moan when Hidan pulled back, lips trailing from his lips to his neck, his mouth pressing against the sensitive area, sucking on it in a very… sensual way. He’d only had one hickey before, given him to by Sasuke when they’d both gotten drunk and a bit too handsy. It was quite the experience, one he was happy to repeat over and over again. He even liked when Hidan bit down a little, the slight bit of pain making pleasure spark much further down in his body. He tugged on the hair still clenched in his hand, pulling Hidan back up for another heated kiss. 

Naruto felt Hidan’s hand slide down, arching up off the bed when the man pulled up on his shirt. He took in a shaky breath for the second they were apart to get the shirt completely off, hands pulling on Hidan’s shirt when their lips met once again. He could hear his heartbeat increasing already, his body recognizing something long before his brain did. He got the other man’s shirt off with a little bit of difficulty, tossing it to the side of the bed where his own had gone, a moan caught at the back of his throat when their skin touched. 

It was all going well, actually. Better then well, Naruto hadn’t felt so… attracted to someone in a very, very long time. He didn’t even freak out when Hidan settled more truly between his legs and he felt just how affected by their kisses the other man was. He just wrapped his arms around him and held him closer, breathing hotly into the kiss as he rocked up against him, ignoring the slight discomfort the movement caused because of the bruise on his stomach. 

But then Hidan’s hand slipped into the back of his pajama pants. 

The rapid beating of his heart made complete sense just moments later, his eyes flying open as he jerked away. His brain had finally taken over, his brain that was still immersed in the nightmare from his past and the physical abuse his body had gone through. He lost every bit of arousal that he had, struggling under Hidan, pushing at the man still laying over his. “No, No! Stop!” Even though the other man was already moving away, he couldn’t stop the words, pushing him harder than he’d intended too. 

Hidan winced when he was shoved back on the bed, jarring his still aching side. He just let out a low growl and pressed his hand against it, breathing deeply before speaking. “What… I thought you were enjoying it.” 

Naruto sat up quickly, shaking so badly that he couldn’t even stand. “I’m sorry, I’m so sorry, I can’t do this.” He reached up to cover his face, trying to slow his rapidly beating heart. He could barely think past the images of his foster father holding him down and the pain and fear… it was like he was stuck in an internal loop. He didn’t know how they’d gotten as far as they had. “I just… can’t.” 

“I’m not gonna force you or something.” Hidan replied, grimacing as he pushed himself back up, breath coming out shakily. “I didn’t mean to freak you out, it’s just with the way you were wriggling and everything…” 

“I’ve never gotten that far with anyone else.” Naruto replied, leaning forward, his elbows on his knees and his face in his hands, his entire body still shaking. “Fuck! It’s not like I wanted that to happen. I’d have sex with you right now if I could stop myself from fucking freaking out!” 

“It’s fine.” Hidan said tiredly, rubbing his own forehead. “I didn’t mean to make you feel bad or anything. You asked me to kiss you and-”

“It’s the way he always did it, he wouldn’t take my pants off first or anything so… that’s what it had to be.” Naruto interrupted, sighing as he looked back at him. “I think… I’m just going to go back to my own room. I’ll see you in the morning.” 

Hidan blinked at that, not saying anything quickly enough to stop the other blond to stop walking out of the room. He sighed when his door closed, falling back against the bed with a groan. “Hell, and it as going so well.” He looked down the length of his body to where he could see a certain part of his anatomy that hadn’t completely caught up with what was going on. “Fine, I’ll just remember to take his pants off first next time, then.” He didn’t want to admit just how bad he felt for freaking Naruto out. 

And he felt so fucking bad. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The next morning, Naruto was in the kitchen before the sun had even completely risen. He hadn’t been able to get back to sleep after his… incident with Hidan. It was hard for him, having the horrible and amazing feelings mixing together. It had felt so good, kissing Hidan, being touched by Hidan... His hand raised of its own volition, touching the hickey he could feel on the side of his neck. It was already red, an almost perfect circle that would probably be there for days. But then there was the bad, the sick feeling in the gut and the phantom pains all over his body. How was he supposed to separate them? 

“I didn’t think you’d already be up.” 

Naruto almost dropped the coffee cup in his hands, trying to save face by quickly putting it on the counter and reaching out for the pot of coffee that still wasn’t completely brewed. “Ahhh, I just couldn’t sleep.” He replied, pouring the cup before looking back at Hidan, still trying to figure out how he should feel about seeing him there. “What about you?” 

“The same.” Hidan murmured, grabbing his own cup and putting it on the counter, watching as Naruto filled it. He shifted forward, waiting for the other man to put down the coffee pot before reaching out to touch his arm, sighing when he jumped. “I umm… really freaked you out last night. I’m…” 

Naruto shook his head, looking up at Hidan. “No, it’s not you. You just did what I asked, it’s just my fucked up brain. Just think of if I came after you with a bat, you’d freak out, right? It’s the same thing.” 

“Che, just try it.” Hidan cleared is throat at the look Naruto gave him, shaking his head a little. “I mean, yeah, I guess so.” He murmured, reaching out to touch his bruised cheek, sighing at the feeling in his stomach from seeing it. He hesitated before leaning down, letting his lips brush very gently over the injured area. “I won’t do it again.” 

Naruto knew that was as close to an apology as he’d get from Hidan. It wasn’t the man’s character to say he was sorry and, really, he had nothing to be sorry about. He took in a deep breath, shakily smiling up at the other man. “You better kiss me again.” He murmured, shifting a bit. “Let’s just keep our hands above the belt for now, ok?” 

“Ok.” Hidan replied, smiling softly as he leaned down again, brushing his lips softly against Naruto’s, testing the water before he pressed closer for a deep embrace. 

Naruto didn’t even hesitate kissing him back, his hands pressing against Hidan’s chest as he pushed up on his tiptoes to get closer, his lips curving in a smile when the other man shifted him to press him back against the counter, angling his lips for a deeper kiss over his own. He was just really getting into it when he heard a noise from outside the room, jumping as he pulled back and looked over at the door, blinking when he didn’t see anything there. 

“It was nothing, old house, sometimes it makes funny noises.” Hidan murmured, his hand on Naruto’s uninjured cheek, pulling him back into a kiss. 

Naruto hummed softly but pressed against him again, finding that he’d much rather wake up this way then with coffee. Yes, this was much, much better than caffeine.


	3. Chapter 3

_‘What the fuck was that?! What the fucking fuck was that?!’_ Kiba couldn’t help the internal dialog. Those two hated each other, right? RIGHT! They hated each other so what the hell had he just seen?! He had to have been hallucinating! Hidan and Naruto would never be making out in the kitchen… never… He just hadn’t had his coffee. He needed his coffee. After coffee, everything would be ok. Naruto and Hidan would be back to normal, not making out in the fucking kitchen!

He pressed his hand against his face, pulling it down hard before rubbing his eyes furiously. He had to have been seeing things. There was no way that those two were anything but enemies. Every time he saw them together, they all but spat fire at each other, how did they go from that to… ugh. No, it had to be something else. The brunet took in a deep breath, pushing silently away from the wall and peeking back into the kitchen through the slightly open door. 

Yup, they were definitely making out. 

“What the hell is going on?” Kiba whispered under his breath, taking in a deep breath as he tiptoed away from the door, taking off running down the hall once he was far enough away for the two in the kitchen not to hear him. He was still wide eyed, panting from running all the way up the stairs as he slammed into Sasuke’s room, pressing back against the door and rubbing a hand against his chest. 

“Ugh, why the hell are you being so loud so early in the morning?” 

Kiba’s pulse rate jumped when Sasuke spoke, a garbled whimper escaping him before he shook his head furiously. “Nothing, nothing! I swear, nothing.” He babbled before walking quickly towards the bathroom, pushing the door open hard enough to make it slam back against the wall. “I’m going to take a shower!” He slammed the door after him, pressing back against it with a low groan. What the hell was he going to do about this? What COULD he do about this?

He was so damned screwed. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Hidan was smiling softly as he walked back to his bedroom, feeling so much better than he had for the past few hours. At least he knew Naruto wasn’t mad at him… not like he would care. No, he wouldn’t care if the blond was mad at him… never. Ohhh, that was just a bald faced lie and he knew it. It was just strange that he actually cared what the younger man thought now. Before, he couldn’t have given less of a shit about him. 

He stopped dead when he flipped on his light and saw Itachi standing in his room, holding a bright orange t-shirt that was clearly not his own in his hand. There was only one person in this house that wore that color. He swallowed thickly, shifting a little bit and pushing his hands into his pocket. “Hey, Itachi, what are you doing in here?” 

“I wanted to check on you after seeing you yesterday.” Itachi murmured, passing the shirt from hand to hand as he spoke. “I could tell it was your dad that had gotten a hold of you, not Naruto.” He cocked his head. “Speaking of Naruto, why do you have his shirt on your floor?” 

Hidan swallowed thickly, trying his hardest to think of a plausible reason for him to have the other man’s shirt in his room. But, for all the time he’d known Itachi and learned to avoid his questions, he couldn’t think of a thing to say to explain why Naruto’s shirt was in his room. So, he just answered lamely, his response a clear lie. “It’s not… Naruto’s?” 

“So you’ve just decided to start wearing bright orange shirts now?” Itachi asked, cocking his head to the side. “You know I can tell when you’re lying, I’ve always been able to tell. Are you going to fess up or keep lying to me and to yourself about what’s going on? About what’s been going on since you were locked in that room with him?” 

“There’s nothing different between me and Naruto than there ever was.” Hidan responded, clenching his hands in his pockets. “I’m not lying.” 

“I guess you had nothing to do with the hickeys on Naruto’s neck then, Hidan?” Itachi asked, cocking his head to the side as he dropped the shirt back to floor. “You’ve never successfully hidden anything from me before, why did you think this was going to be any different? Why did you think you had to hide it? I’m not going to think any less of you.”

Hidan swallowed thickly, shifting a little bit where he stood. He didn’t know how to respond… Itachi knew. Itachi knew and that mean him and Naruto were screwed. They hadn’t even had time to figure out what they were and Itachi already knew! “It’s not… what you think.” He responded dumbly, groaning as he hung his head. 

They were so screwed.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Kiba had been doing fine for the past couple weeks, really, he’d just mostly avoided both Naruto and Hidan while trying to figure just what had happened. Each time he saw them, they were like they always had been, confrontational and just plain mean to each other. But there was something else there too, something under the harsh words and volleyed curses. There was an almost… softness to their interactions, a softness to the way they looked at each other… and it was driving him insane. 

The next time the two saw each other, Kiba lost it. Even though Naruto had flipped off Hidan and Hidan had called Naruto a dumbass asshole, it just wasn’t right. The way they were acting wasn’t right! “God, just fucking stop it!” 

Sasuke blinked at the brunet’s sudden outburst, raising an eyebrow at him. “Kiba, what are you talking about?” 

“Those two!” Kiba pointed at the two men still glaring at each other in the middle of the room. “They, they’re liars!” His stood up, his hand shaking a bit as he continued to point at them. “I saw you! I saw you two-” He was suddenly muffled with Naruto’s hand over his mouth, his eyes going wide as he continued to mumble under it, trying to get his point across. But, apparently, it wasn’t needed, seeing as what Itachi said next. 

“I’m assuming he saw you two making out, what with the way he’s acting.” Itachi replied, humming as he looked up at the three men standing in the middle of the room, ignoring his brothers sputtering at the statement. “You two haven’t been exactly careful about it, after all. Making out in the kitchen is just a bad idea, we all are always there, the music room would be better, none of us ever go there.” 

Sasuke finally got his voice back then, standing up near his boyfriend. “What are you all talking about? These two making out would never happen, they hate each other!” 

“You are so out of the loop, little brother.” Itachi replied, seeing no reason to stand with the rest of them, just taking a drink of the water he had sitting beside him. “I found out a couple weeks ago, how long have you known, Kiba?” 

“I… I saw them in the kitchen… a couple weeks ago.” Kiba replied, swallowing thickly. At least he hadn’t been the only one that knew. But that would have been nice to know! He could have freaked out AND had someone to talk to about it. He’d been internalizing this for over two weeks! It had been hell! “I didn’t know what to say at first…” 

“Even you knew?” Sasuke asked, punching Kiba in his right shoulder, huffing at him. “Why wouldn’t you tell me? You!” His attention turned from Kiba to Naruto in a second and he gave his best friend the say treatment he’d given his boyfriend. “What the hell are you doing?! Are you really… really… with him?!” 

Naruto swallowed nervously, taking a step back when Sasuke took aim at his arm again, whining as he rubbed his shoulder. “You said… we should get to know each other better…” 

“Yeah! Get to know him, not suck his face!” Sasuke responded, sounding a lot more angry than he really was. He was just so fucking confused. 

“You have a problem with me?!” Hidan suddenly asked, getting right in Sasuke’s face. “If he wants to suck my face, he’s going to suck my face! Your pansy ass just has to deal with it! If you have a problem with me, bring it!” 

Kiba groaned when Sasuke rose to the bait, starting an all out brawl in the middle of the living room. He’d never meant to start anything like this but… at least everything was out in the open now and he didn’t have to feel like he was carrying a huge secret around with him everywhere he went anymore. He took a step back, ready to sit back down and just let it all play out when he was suddenly grabbed, a livid looking Uchiha staring at him. 

“We have a few things to talk about.” 

Well… fuck.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“You know, Sasuke’s still pissed that Kiba didn’t tell him the second he found out about us.” Naruto murmured, sprawled in a booth with Hidan in the loud club. He was leaning back against the man’s chest, both of them sitting on one side of the booth, the other having previously been occupied by Sasuke and Kiba. He watched the two absent men dance, bringing his beer to his lips and taking a deep swig before looking back at the other man. “He’s just won’t let it go.” 

“Well, Uchiha’s can hold a grudge.” Hidan replied, his finger trailing lazily over the lip of his own glass, making a complete circle before starting again. “One almost four months long is a little ridiculous but that’s just the way it is. Itachi still isn’t happy about not being told, too, but he can go screw himself.” 

Naruto chuckled at the statement, stretching out slowly before settling back against Hidan. Four months… it really had been quite the ride. A lot had happened. After their big reveal, he and Hidan had really worked on figuring out what this was, what they were. It had taken them nearly two months to agree that they were boyfriends… of a sort. It was just weird for him to call the other man his boyfriend; he had thought he was a freak for years, after all. But, by the definition of the word, that was what they were. 

He’d come to know a lot about the older man in that time, even some of the more embarrassing moments from his childhood… but most of those were thanks of Itachi. The elder Uchiha really did like talking when he was wasted. It had only happened twice, once when he broke up with the teacher he was sleeping with and the second when he got back together with him. It had been strange, he’d never seen Itachi like that but it had been good for him. He was pretty sure Hidan was still annoyed but it wasn’t like Sasuke hadn’t told him stories from his own childhood. His best friend had been annoyed with him for quite a while and had gotten back at him in his own petty, Uchiha way. He still hadn’t told him it had helped his and Hidan’s… blossoming relationship. 

Naruto hummed softly when he felt a hand against his cheek, turning his head enough that Hidan could press their lips together, just sighing as he closed his eyes. Over the months, this was one thing they could agree on, they both really liked kissing. It might be because it was one of the few things they could do. Even after going through his nightmare with the other man and confessing everything about what his foster father had done, he still hadn’t been able to have sex with the man. Every time they got close, he freaked out. As much as he didn’t want too, he just couldn’t stop it. It had gotten so much better the last couple times, they’d even gone as far as getting each other off with their hands but actual sex… yeah, that still hadn’t happened. 

“God, we don’t need to see that.” 

Naruto pulled back from the kiss, licking his lips as he looked over at Sasuke and Kiba as they slipped into the booth. “And I don’t need to hear you every time you have sex, yet, here we are.” He replied without hesitation, just grinning as he watched the two men. At least Kiba had enough conscious to blush. 

“Like you hear us anymore, anyway, you’re always in his room.” Sasuke replied, pointing at Hidan. “If you can hear us from there, it’s your own problem.” 

Naruto just threw a napkin at him, shaking his head. “Shows how much you know, we spend more time in my room than we do in his. Itachi and Ibiki are much more… rambunctious than you two ever were.” 

“Yeah, at least you two don’t screw against the wall in the hall.” Hidan added, shaking his head as he lifted his cup, the whisky burning satisfyingly down his throat when he took a drink. “Sometimes I wish they’d just stayed broken up, at least they stayed in his bedroom before.” 

“God, I don’t need to hear that!” Sasuke’s voice was almost drowned out by the next song starting, the heavy bass vibrating the floor under their feet. 

Naruto couldn’t help laughing at his best friend’s disgust, finishing his beer before pushing himself up, shaking the slight fog from his head. “I’m going to get another beer; we’re not near done celebrating! Do you guys want anything?” He got the order before making his way to the bar, expertly stepping between gyrating bodies, turning down more than one advance before he reached the chrome and black bar, the surface gleaming almost as clearly as a mirror. He called out the drinks, leaning against the shiny metal as he waited. 

It was a big night for them. It wasn’t just any night that all of them went out to the club together, even Itachi and Ibiki were hanging out somewhere. He never went to look for them when they wandered off anymore; he’d already seen a lot more than he wanted too. They had gone right to the club after leaving the court room… where Hidan’s father had just been sentenced to life in prison, no chance of parole. Naruto still didn’t know how Itachi had done it but the Uchiha had gotten something on the man that stuck. After that, the police had started investigating and everything came to light, money laundering, embezzlement, Hidan’s abuse… then they’d uncovered something even worse. Apparently, it had all happened before, over twenty five years ago with a different family, a different business, only the little girl and wife he’d had then wasn’t as lucky as Hidan and his mother had been. 

It was horrible, absolutely horrible but Naruto was happy now… because Hidan was safe. It was sappy and girly but it made him happy. The month leading up to the trial, his father had been held in jail, they weren’t going to risk him disappearing like he had twenty five years ago, so Hidan had, had time to heal. He grabbed the drinks off the bar when the bartender slapped them in front of him, making his way back through the crowd. They’d decided to come celebrate after that, they all needed time to decompress, especially Itachi. When he’d heard the… severity of his best friend’s abuse, they almost hadn’t had a man to put in jail anymore. The elder Uchiha could be very, very violent when he was pissed. 

He sighed when he made it back to the booth, setting down the drinks before collapsing beside Hidan, rubbing his hands over his face. “This place is louder than I remember.” He murmured, scooting back when Hidan tugged on him, leaning back with his back against the other man’s chest. He understood why he wanted to be so close, it had been a stressful time for him. As hard as the other man was on the outside, he had a soft spot inside and liked being close to someone when he was upset. “How did we ever put up with this for hours at a time?” 

“Lots of beer and hot guys.” Kiba replied, jumping when Sasuke hit him across the back of the head, huffing as he looked over at the man. “I never said they were hotter than you!” 

Naruto chuckled softly, raising his new beer to his lips. But, before he could take a drink, there was a hand in his hair, turning his head again. He shifted just a bit when it proved to be uncomfortable, closing his eyes just as their lips met again. He ignored the exaggerated sounds of gagging from across the table, humming softly at the taste of whisky on Hidan’s tongue. He didn’t like the drink but he had to admit it was nice like this. 

“I believe it’s time for us to go home, little brother.” 

Itachi, apparently the man was done with his little… escapade at the club. Naruto waited until he was good and done kissing Hidan before pulled back, licking his lips as he looked up at the older Uchiha. His hair was mussed and his cheeks still a bit pink. Yup, they’d definitely been doing something he didn’t want to see. “Me and Hidan are going to stay a bit longer.” 

Itachi just nodded, looking back at Sasuke. “We have a meeting with father early in the morning, it would be best if we headed home now.” 

“Yeah, as soon as we finish our drinks.” Sasuke replied, tipping his beer back, draining almost half of it in one drink. 

It wasn’t long before the other two couples left, leaving Hidan and Naruto along in the booth. Hidan shifting a little, his hand rubbing slowly against Naruto’s stomach, tracing the tattoo he knew by heart with his fingertip. “Ummm… thanks… for staying with me.” 

“Where else would I go?” Naruto asked, chuckling softly as he looked back at the man. Usually, anytime someone messed with his stomach, it tickled like hell. But, this time, it was… very nice. Hidan was obsessed with his tattoo for some reason; the man hadn’t been able to keep his hands off of it since he’d discovered it. He stretched out a little, almost like a satisfied cat would when a particularly sensitive spot was being petted. “So… are you happy?” 

“Happy?” Hidan cocked his head as he thought about it, pressing his hand flat over Naruto’s stomach for a moment before starting to trace the mark again. “I guess… in a way. He was a bad man that deserved what he got. I just hope this doesn’t break my mom, she never did anything to hurt me.” 

“Yeah, but she never did anything to stop it either.” Naruto grumbled under his breath, finishing his beer before shifting. “I’m going to get another, do you want one?” 

“No, hurry back.” 

Naruto sighed as he headed for the bar, pulling money out of his pocket. He knew he should let Hidan be worried about his mom but he couldn’t like the women. She’d let his father abuse him for years without saying a word, she was just as much in the wrong as he was. “Fuck, drinking makes me way too introspective.” The blond mumbled to himself, grabbing the beer as soon as it was sat down, sighing as he walked back to Hidan. “So, do we have a plan for the rest of the night?” 

Hidan shrugged, pulling the other male back against him before settling down. “I’m tired so… maybe just sleep?”

“Yeah, sleep sounds good.” Naruto answered, closing his eyes as he took a drink of his beer, letting the music drown out his thoughts for a few moments. He’d finish his beer… then they could go sleep. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

It was a good plan, really, relax with some drinks then go home and sleep the night away. Naruto still wasn’t sure if he should be disappointed that it didn’t turn out that way. The two of them had decided to take a taxi back to the Uchiha’s house. Even though Hidan had only had two drinks, neither of them trusted him to drive with his lack of sleep and food during the day. That was probably the only reason their innocent kisses in the back of the cab had turned into a full blown make out session, one that continued all the way to the elder blonds’ bedroom. 

Now, Naruto normally made it a habit not to let anything like this happen while he was drunk, not that he was drunk right now. But usually that was because he didn’t know the person and he sure as hell didn’t trust them not to take advantage of him. That was where it was different with Hidan, he knew the man, and he’d slept in the same bed with him many times before. He… trusted him not to go too far and tonight, well, tonight, Naruto was bound and determined there wasn’t going to be a too far. 

Before Hidan could push him back on the bed, Naruto suddenly changed their positions, shoving on the other man’s chest to make him fall back on the soft surface. He wasted no time crawling on top of him, one hand sliding into his hair as the other supported him on the bed. Instead of kissing Hidan, he went for his neck, biting down right where it met his shoulder, a soft hum escaping him at the way the elder man reacted to the attention. He’d never felt Hidan get quite so hard so fast. Maybe it was a mixture of the alcohol, the emotions of the day and the sudden change in the way things normally went with them. 

Once Hidan could speak again, he did, his voice strained as he tried to pull in regular breaths. Having Naruto on top of him with his mouth attached to his neck was quite distracting. “Nar… Naruto… what are you doing?” 

Naruto nipped once more at the elder man’s neck before pulling back, licking his lips as he looked down at him, very purposely rolling his hips, pressing down against the hardness he could feel. “Giving you a hickey.” He said simply, closing his eyes when his own body started reacting. He could still feel the alcohol but he was no where near drunk. As girly a description as it was, he’d call himself tipsy… he was hoping it was enough that he wouldn’t freak out. If he could just relax enough to have sex and figure out if he liked it or not, he would be more comfortable doing it in the future. 

Hidan, however, was still highly confused, a cut off moan escaping him when Naruto rolled his hips down against his own. “Re… really? Is that all?” 

“Mmm, no.” Naruto murmured, pulling back enough to push his hands under Hidan’s shirt, pushing it up slowly. Without all the bruises and cuts, his abdomen was pretty damned close to flawless. Yes, he had scars, a few here and there, but Naruto didn’t see those as a flaw, he never had. He had his own scars, ones much more prominent than Hidan’s. They were battle trophies, not flaws. He leaned down, not even hesitating as he licked the scar that ran right over Hidan’s heart, humming softly at the taste. “Mmm, I think… I want to lick all your scars.” 

“Fuck, Naruto.” Hidan’s hands gripped hard in his shirt, tugging the material taunt over the younger man’s back at the words. “Shit… you’re going to kill me.” When he’d had something to drink, it really didn’t take much to turn him on. Naruto already had him painfully hard. “You… you shouldn’t start this…” 

“Start what?” Naruto asked, tugging on Hidan’s shirt until the man got the point and lifted up, letting him yank it all the way off. He was being purposely thick headed. He knew exactly what Hidan meant, he just felt like it wouldn’t be a good thing to say it out loud. He moved slowly back up, nipping the mark he’d already left on Hidan’s neck before moving back to his lips. He was breathing heavily already, his body shaking a little bit as he pressed down more firmly against the other man. “Kiss me again.” 

Hidan had no intention of denying that request, a soft noise escaping him as he pulled the man down into a kiss, the embrace hot and wet and delicious. He couldn’t help moaning, rocking his hips up as his hands slid down, unconsciously groping the other male, hands squeezing his perfect ass. 

Naruto felt a jolt in his chest, his heartbeat speeding up, but he ignored it. He just pressed down harder against him, letting his mind blank again as he sank into the kiss. His lungs were burning for air, his body trembling from all the different sensations but he didn’t want it to stop, he didn’t want any of it to stop. He was lost enough in the embrace that he didn’t notice Hidan moving until he was flat on his back with the other man above him and a mouth against his neck. He couldn’t help panting, just trying to get his breath back as he moved under him, tugging a little at his hair. “Fuck… I want you…” 

“Ohh god, don’t say that.” Hidan replied, nipping his neck before kissing him again, pushing his shirt up quickly, wanting Naruto undressed and fast. 

“God… has nothing to do with this…” Naruto responded, arching up to help Hidan get his shirt off, his heart beating faster and faster. “Hurry.” He whispered, arching up against him, groaning low in his throat as he ground their groins together. He could feel his body’s normal reactions starting and he didn’t want it to happen. He was thinking at that moment that he should have drank more but he hadn’t wanted to be drunk for this. He wanted to remember it. 

Hidan parroted his groan, biting hard at the other side of Naruto’s neck when the blond spoke. “Fuck…” He whispered, rocking down hard against the other man before pulling back, his hands shaking a little bit as he pulled at Naruto’s pants. He’d learned not to just stick his hands down his pants that first time. “If we stop this time…” 

“We’re not going to stop.” Naruto could understand that Hidan needed this just as badly as he did… but for different reasons. He needed it to get passed a bad period in his life and Hidan needed it to relax after getting past his own bad period… and the man had just been so damned patient with him. He knew patience wasn’t one of the other man’s strong suits. He just looked up at him, swallowing thickly. “You better have lube.” He’d never seen Hidan move so fast before, actually chuckling as the man jumped up to look through his drawers. He just scooted up further on the bed, trying to calm himself down a little bit. He wasn’t going to let himself freak out this time, his body was very interested in Hidan, his brain wasn’t going to ruin it for him!

He sank back down on the bed when the other man came back, bottle of lube clutched in his hand. He reached up, pulling Hidan back on top of him, ignoring the racing of his heart as he kissed him again, burying his hands in mussed hair. He pushed his instinctive reaction when his soon to be lover pulled at his pants to the back of his mind, simply arching his hips up to let him drag them down. Lust was taking over his more coherent thoughts, his head getting more and more fuzzy the closer they got. 

Hidan was just as affected, his body shaking as he touched Naruto everywhere he could, never once separating their mouths. Their breath was mixing hotly, their bodies shaking as they pulled at each other’s clothing. It wasn’t long before the two men were naked, Hidan groaning loudly when he settled between Naruto’s thighs, pressing fully against him for the first time with no clothing between. “Fuck… that feels…” 

Naruto completely agreed with him, his body shaking as he pressed up against him, the feeling of their lengths rubbing together taking his breath away. They’d given each other hand jobs, Hidan had even tried to suck him off once. It had failed, but he’d tried. This just felt… so much more intense, intimate than anything else they’d done. “Nnng… don’t stop…” He gasped out, spreading his legs a little bit more, his entire body shaking as he pressed up hard, his cock leaking precum as they rubbed erotically together. 

“Ahhh, I would say… I won’t… but…” Hidan reached for the lube, groaning again as he rocked down against him, shaking from the feeling of that hardness against his own. “Fuck, I want to be inside you.” 

Naruto felt a shudder go through his body at those words. He’d heard them before but they’d never sounded so… desperate. Before, they had come only seconds before the man was inside him, painfully inside him, but Hidan hadn’t even made a moved yet, except to keep rocking down against him. His hands were clinging to the other man’s shoulders as they continued to move, nails digging in more and more the closer he got to cumming. He’d masturbated, of course, but there was just something that was so much… hotter about being brought off by someone else, especially when it was his cock against his own and not just his hand. He could feel his body tensing up, his breath catching in his throat as his length ached, so close to cumming that he could taste it. 

Then it all stopped.

“Hidan…” Naruto whined out the name, his eyes bleary as he looked up at the man, erection pulsing angrily from all the friction being gone. “Why… why did you stop?” 

Hidan bit his lip, settling between Naruto’s legs, trying to ignore his own angry length. “If we get off like that… the whole point of this is gone.” He finally got out, flipping open the lid on the lube and smearing some on his fingers. “It’ll kill me but… I’ll stop if you need.” He said before reaching down, fingers shaking a little bit as they pressed against the younger man’s entrance. He prayed he wouldn’t say to stop. 

Naruto just swallowed, reaching down to grip the bed when he felt pressure against a part of his body that hadn’t been touched for over a year. A part of him wanted to scream out of him to stop, to tell him that he wasn’t ready, but a much bigger part wanted it, wanted it so bad that he couldn’t think straight. So he didn’t say anything, just wincing a little when Hidan slowly pressed a finger inside of him. He didn’t know why, it hadn’t hurt… he’d just expected it too. He’d never had sex with someone he actually wanted to have sex with so he didn’t have any experience with how it was actually supposed to feel. 

He was just getting used to the first one when the other man pressed a second into his body. This time he felt a slight pinch but it was nothing more than that, he could tell Hidan was being as careful as possible. He really did appreciate it but it made him feel a little awkward. He hated that he had to be babied through this; he wanted to be able to take it like a man. “It feels… weird.” He murmured, swallowing softly as he shifted slowly, trying to get the awkward feeling to go away. 

“I’m trying to make it feel really, really good.” Hidan muttered, barely answering because he was focusing so hard on what he was doing. He leaned down, kissing him slowly as he pressed his fingers deeper, pulling them out and scissoring them, pressing a third inside very slowly and gently. “Just hold on, I promise it will feel good, just give me a minute.” 

Naruto shifted uncomfortably, swallowing thickly as he looked down his body. He was still hard but the urge to cum had disappeared, replaced by a slightly uncomfortable sensation of being too full in an area where he shouldn’t be full at all. He arched a little when Hidan slid his fingers as far as they could go inside of him, getting very close to something that made him shake in a strange way. The next time he pressed them inside, he hit that area head on, making the younger blond cry out and arch up, his back completely off the bed as his body shuddered harshly. “Ohh.. ohh god… what was that?” 

“That… was your prostate.” Hidan replied, grinning as he pressed his fingers against it again, making Naruto arch up off the bed with a strangled moan. He leaned down, whispering hotly in the younger man’s ear. “And I plan to abuse it until you scream.” 

Naruto didn’t think that would be very hard, not with the way that Hidan simply touching it made him feel. This… had definitely never happened during sex before. How had he had sex so many times without feeling this? He would have thought the guy would have hit it at least once on accident. He was jarred out of his thoughts when Hidan pressed his fingers hard against the area again, moaning quite loudly from the stimulation. He almost whimpered when it was gone and the other man’s fingers were pulled completely out, making him feel very, very empty. “Hidan…” 

Hidan chuckled, swallowing thickly as he pulled back, hand shaking as he spilled more lube on it, hesitating before spreading the slick substance on his length. “Fuck… do you want a condom?” 

“Are you really going to stop now to look for one?” Naruto asked breathlessly, his cheeks red and hair mussed even more than normal as he looked up at the man. “I don’t have anything, I swear.” 

That was all Hidan needed, his hand wrapping around his length seconds later. “I know it’s stupid… but I really couldn’t care if you did. It would be too late already, I have sucked you off.” He replied with a terse voice, shuddering as he spread the lube over his aching length, pressing his hands under Naruto’s knees and pushing them up, spreading him further as he moved into position. 

“Tried… to suck me off.” Naruto replied, shaking a little bit as he swallowed thickly. There was trepidation, even though Hidan hadn’t hurt him at all yet, being in this vulnerable of a position made him nervous. But the nervousness was cancelled out by excitement. If sex felt half as good as what the other man had already done… it was bound to be amazing. “Next time… we should try that again next time.” 

“I look forward to it.” Hidan replied, leaning down to kiss the other blond again before moving, one hand on the base of his length as he pressed forward, fighting himself to keep it slow and steady even though he just wanted to slam inside. “Tell me… if it hurts…” 

“I…” Naruto couldn’t get out anymore than that, not when he felt Hidan sliding smoothly inside him. There wasn’t pain; it was more of a… stretching sensation. His hand slid down, pressing low on his stomach when the strange sensation spread, making his limbs shake and mind go a little fuzzy. The other man’s length certainly reached deeper than his fingers had, making his back arch up when he felt him brush against his prostate, the area sensitive from previous attention. “Dear… god…” 

“Weren’t you the one… who said god… god has nothing to do with this?” Hidan asked, just as affected by this as Naruto was. He swallowed thickly, the hand that had been gripping his own length sliding to the other man’s hip as he hilted inside him, pushed as deep as he could go. “Fuck… you’re tight…” 

“I guess that’s what a year of celibacy gets me.” Naruto replied, taking in a shaky breath as he experimentally clenched around Hidan’s length, the sensation making him quake. “Hell… it feels good…” He whispered, rocking his hips slowly, shuddering when the movement made the other man’s length slip just a little bit inside of him. “Ahh…” 

“You keep moving… and I’m not going to be able to hold back.” Hidan murmured, his forehead pressed against Naruto’s as he pulled back slowly, keeping his movements so gentle. He didn’t want to scare the younger man out of this now. “Fuck…” He drew out the word, his enjoyment shown clearly in the single word. 

Naruto’s head pressed back against the bed, his eyes closed as he trembled from the sensation of Hidan moving inside of him. There was no pain, only pleasure, pleasure that made his muscles tremble and his body go weak. Was this really what sex was? He hadn’t thought what he’d gone through had been so abnormal. No, there hadn’t been any prep before but he didn’t think it would make so much of a difference. It was absolutely fucking amazing. 

But it was too slow. 

He reached up, hands on the other man’s back, holding onto his shoulder blades as he moved slowly, agonizingly slowly, in and out of him. “Fuck, Hidan!” He pulled him down harder, shaking as he pressed up against the man. “I’m not a girl, fuck me!” 

“Heh, you’ve acted a lot like a girl for a long time.” Hidan teased, grinning as he looked down at the other man. He took the punch that got him in stride, leaning down to nip at his lip. “But if you want fucked, you’ll get fucked.” He said before kissing him hard, his hips pulling back slowly before he snapped them forward again, showing Naruto what fucking really meant. 

Naruto almost screamed at the sudden change, the fact that Hidan had slammed right into his prostate making pleasure spark up his spine, his length jerking and leaking precum from the single thrust. But then it happened again, his mouth opening and a deep moan escaping him before he felt Hidan’s tongue invading the space again, cutting off the noises caused by the overwhelming pleasure. 

He wasn’t ready for it, for being truly and deeply fucked by Hidan. It was so hard and fast that he could barely breathe; it felt like Hidan was touching him everywhere at once. He was angled just right to hit his prostate with every move, their bodies pressed so tight together that he could feel the man’s sculpted abs rubbing sensually against his rock hard erection. It was just so much so sensation, so many things he’d never felt before. His nails dug in hard to Hidan’s back, pulling a grunt from the man as they scratched down, leaving bright red lined in their wake. 

Hidan’s hands were gripping Naruto’s hips hard enough to leave bruises, hips pumping hard and fast, forcing himself inside of the younger man over and over again. “Fuck, fuck, fuck!” He couldn’t get a more coherent thought out than that, not when he was just focused on pushing their pleasure higher, on making them both cum. 

Naruto was lost to the pleasure, his body straining up, trying to get Hidan deeper inside of him as he wrapped his legs around him. He felt like he was burning up from the inside out, his chest aching from not being able to take in proper breaths. By now, the alcohol he’d imbibed earlier that night was completely gone, leaving his head completely clear, well, as clear as it could be with his brains currently being fucked out. He’d never understood that saying, not until now. Now, it made complete sense. 

He didn’t last long; it was kind of embarrassing how quickly he came, actually. It couldn’t have been more than a couple minutes of the harsh fucking before he was screaming, just like Hidan had told him he would make him do. His nails dug in hard enough to draw blood from the other man’s back as his body arched up on the bed, clenching down hard enough around Hidan to make it hard for the man to move. He couldn’t remember having an orgasm more satisfying that that, one that made him weak and breathless and so damned sated that he couldn’t even think. 

Hidan’s was much the same, his body trembling and jerking above Naruto’s as he came, spilling his seed deep inside the other’s body. He collapsed against the other man’s body moments later, smearing the cum between them as he panted, able to hear Naruto’s heart racing against his own, he couldn’t tell which was faster. 

Naruto was just smiling goofily, not even able to keep his eyes open. The day had been utterly exhausting but it was one he would never forget and he damn sure hoped Hidan wouldn’t either. So much had happened, so many important things all condensed into one twenty four hour period. It wasn’t surprisingly that they both fell asleep; Hidan still buried inside Naruto’s body, just minutes after cumming, the last thought going through Naruto’s mind was that he really, really liked sex. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Naruto chuckled when he saw Kiba throw a piece of grapefruit at Sasuke, the two men fighting over something again, something he was sure wouldn’t matter later that night. He was watching them from his comfortable seat out of the way of fire, still not steady on his feet, something that embarrassed him but, what was he supposed to do? Ever since that first time, Hidan had jumped him every chance he got, leaving him weak kneed but so very, very satisfied. 

It had taken them some getting used to but both him and Hidan and settled into their newfound relationship. It was so strange, thinking that less than six months ago, he’d still thought the man was the devil in human form and now he went to bed with him nearly every night. They might as well live at the Uchiha’s house with how often they were there. Their relationship had him thinking, really, he’d never believed the old saying but in their situation, it really was true. 

Opposites really did attract.


End file.
